Awesome Stories: La nueva vida tiene altos y bajos
by Sir awesome y Mister Pablo
Summary: no creí que tendría que pasar tantas locuras en un empleo que parecia mediocre, ademas ahora el pasado vuelve a mi, pero lo que quiero es olvidar, me encontre con el de nuevo y ahora voy a ajustar cuentas de una vez por todas VINCENT PREPARATE PARA TU FINAL. dame una oportunidad para sorprenderte :D
1. la travesia empieza

En un aeropuerto se encontraba una persona que solo buscaba relajarse de su trabajo que le había

**PERTURBADO**

(Su ex empleo era algo de otro mundo que explicare más adelante para agregarle emoción)

**Ufff esto es muy agotador tuve que haber traído, menos equipaje pero bueno uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir-**

Decía nuestro personaje principal que pasaría unos días de locuras en una muy famosa pizzería

Dentro de sus maletas, que eran 3 se encontraban:

1 y 2.-todas su ropa desde los gorros, poleras hasta su ropa interior

_ (Usaba mucha ropa por una explicación que vendrá más adelante)_

3.-algunas cosas más personales que siempre llevaba en un pequeño maletín, aunque este se había roto y reemplazado por uno más grande

_(Esto también se explicara más adelante por la misma razón de antes)_

Salió del aeropuerto para llamar a un taxi este le pregunto a donde llevarlo este dijo:

**-Lléveme al Starbucks más cercano por favor-**

**-Ok, pero creo que le costara mucho porque ahora mismo el Starbucks más cercano queda a un parde cuadras-**

**-Ok, eso no será un problema-**

Una vez dicho esto el taxista lo llevo, una vez allí compro un café y compro el periódico cerca de el

Salió de la tienda con sus maletas para caminar un parde cuadras más, casi muerto de cansancio encontró unos departamentos a unos bajos precios, pero de buenas piezas que el no pudo evitar

Una vez dentro del departamento que ya se encontraba amueblado, se puso a poner toda su ropa dentro de los muebles que encontraba luego de eso se tiro sobre el sofá que no era la gran cosa, pero almenos, él se pudo recostar para sacar el periódico y buscar un empleo

**Bueno ahora un trabajo que no sea la gran cosa, después de todo, ya no necesito trabajar más-**

_(Esto se debe a su ex trabajo en el cual él había ganado mucho dinero que era casi para morirse o matar)_

El solo buscaba algo simple sin tener que hacer casi nada y lo encontró

**-A ha miren que tenemos aquí Freddy Fazbear's Pizza lo único que tenemos que hacer es vigilar animatronicos puff esto va ser lo más simple en todo el mundo jajajajaja xD-**

Solo por lo que dijo me asegurare que todo lo que le pase en esa pizzería sea de otro mundo

**-Pero creo que será mejor que valle mañana está oscureciendo y no creo que este abierto **aaahh (bostezo)**mejor me voy a dormir se está haciendo muy tarde-**

-Una vez dicho esto el salto al sofá donde se quedó dormido más vale que duermas bien porque mañana tendrás aventuras JAJAJAJA-

Miren que es eso una billetera juau sale horrible en la foto de carnet

Se llama Aarón Michael Justifer vasco que peculiar nombre según esto tiene 26

Bueno mañana le espera un gran día

Si algunas similitudes con otras historias solo diré que lo siento y que pido que me las dijan para poder cambiarlas,

* * *

Cambie algunas cosas del primer capitulo por que creo que estaba mal y eso tambien me pondré a revisar los otros cap y talvez si no noto muchos errores traiga una historia en estos 2 dias y si no traigo historia es porque mejore los otros 2 cap después de este


	2. un dia comun y normal

Algo que se me olvido decir era que la Apariencia de Aaron es:

Mide 1.85

su pelo es de color negro con algunos tonos de rojo.

una polera la cual estaba oculta gracias a la cazadora que usaba siempre esta tenia unas lineas amarillas de los hombros hasta las mangas y por el resto era de color negro.

unos jeans desgastados con un hoyo en la rodilla izquierda y un par de agujeros cerca de sus pies .

Y por ultimo un sombrero de pirata con todo y hasta el craneo con las espadas. a esta historia esto fue todo lo que le agreje pero a las otras creo que le agreje un poco mas

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila Aarón se levantó a las 8 para salir a caminar y hacer ejercicio por lo cual llevaba una mochila consigo, para las duchas y luego buscar un Starbucks.

_(A Aarón le gustaba estar en forma aunque en este momento ya estaba a su tope él no se cansaba de ir era muy relajante para el)_

Después de haber hecho algo de ejercicio él no se percató de que olía horrible.

Se dispuso a salir cuando alguien lo detiene y le dice:

**-oye creo que deberías ir a las duchas hueles horrible.- **la persona que se lo dijo se estaba tapando la nariz y la boca para no vomitar por el olor.

A lo que Aarón dice mientras se olía a sí mismo.

-**mmm creo que tienes toda la razón gracias, pero sabes dónde quedan las duchas porque soy nuevo en este gim o mas bien en este lugar-**

Una vez dicho esto la persona se presentó rápidamente diciendo:

**-yo soy Diego y por ahí estan las duchas apúrate que casi me desmallo por el olor y creo que no te voy a poder hacer un paseo por este lugar por que durante este momento estoy algo ocupado y sin tiempo asi que en este momento no puedo.-**

una vez dicho esto, Diego le apunto a un lado del gimnasio donde en la parte de arriba decía duchas Aarón de inmediato se quedó perplejo por que las palabras estaban resaltadas en rojo y eran muy grandes como para no darse cuenta, entonces el quedo como un completo retrasado, pero para evitar la vergüenza, se fue corriendo al baño.

Una vez ya duchado y cambiado, se fue con Diego para agradecerle por decirle donde quedaban los baños y disculparse, por el olor Aarón dice

**-oye muchas gracias por la ayuda, me moriría de vergüenza si muchas persona me hubieran olido así-**

Dijo Aarón con una sonrisa con algo de vergüenza ya que Diego había podido sentir su olor a lo que este responde:

**-No hay de nada viejo despues te muestro el lugar si vuelves claro-**

Dicho esto Aarón se despide.

Saliendo del gim y comprando un periódico se dispuso a buscar un Starbucks.

No le tomo mucho tiempo una vez hi vio la hora y se quedó perplejo al ver que eran las 2 de la tarde así que se dispuso a pedir un café y salir a buscar el empleo en la pizzería freddy´s en el camino él estaba hablándose a sí mismo

-**esto me pasa por distraído no llevo ni un currículo, pero es trabajo mediocre espero que no me lo podan porque estaré muerto si lo hacen-**

Una vez ya en la puerta de la pizzería él se disponía a entrar cuando empieza a recordar el pasado.

Veía imágenes de como mataba persona ahora diré cuál era su ex –empleo del cual él se retiró.

Él era un asesino a sueldo un sicario, por así decirlo solo que el mataba a personas sin importarle lo que hicieran o quienes fueran, desde terrorista hasta presidentes.

el trabajaba para el que mejor paga diera y mataba a sus victimas tal y como se lo pedian.

Incluso el mato a muchas buenas personas que pudieron cambiar el mundo nunca le tomo importancia a eso, pero un día se metió con un tipo, que le arruino la vida y es por eso que se retiró ahora solo quería olvidar el pasado y

**_Empezar una nueva vida_**.

Se tomó un parde pastillas para calmar las desenfreneticas imágenes, que ya recorrían su cabeza

Una vez ya calmado entro a la pizzería.

Cuando se encontraba en la pizzería vio lo espaciosa que era esta y dijo algo fuerte:

-**juau, esto es muy grande me pregunto cuanto habrá costado-**

De la nada sale el dueño de la pizzería diciendo:

**-mucho dinero, demasiado para mi gusto por eso espero que valga la pena-**

Dijo eso con una sonrisa en la cara a la que Aarón pregunta:

**-Usted es el dueño de esto?-**

_(Obviamente él no sabía eso pero nosotros sí)_

El señor fazbear responde:

**-yo soy el señor fazbear y tu eres?-**

Decía el señor fazbear y Aarón responde:

**-me…..me podría dar el empleo de guarda nocturno? por cierto soy Aaron-**

El señor fazbear lo miro perplejo y dijo:

**-seguro que quieres el empleo?-**

Decía el señor fazbear con cierto nerviosismo Aarón responde sin dudarlo:

_(Esto se debia a que el creia que no habia nadie tan tonto en el mundo como para pedirle el empleo y aprovecho la oportunidad o ignorancia de Aaron)_

**-Si además que puede salir mal son solo animatronicos-**

Aarón sonaba muy confiado y con una sonrisa en su cara

El señor fazbear se aprovechó de eso y le dijo:

-**ok pero debes firmar esto para poder trabajar-**

El señor fazbear saca una tonelada de papeles y le dice a Aarón:

**-Tienes que firmar en la última hoja después de leer todas las otras hojas de políticas y reglas-**

Aarón se queda perplejo, viene y le dice al señor fazbear:

**-mire ahí un animatronico está siendo atacado por los niños-**

Aarón aprovechando la distracción del señor fazbear se dispone a ir a la última hoja, firmar y hacer como que leyó las reglas y políticas de la pizzería.

Luego de hacer eso dijo

**-ya está puff ¿son muchas páginas no cree usted? Debe de volverlas más chicas o eliminar algunas, pero bueno ¿cuando empiezo?-**

**-Empiezas hoy a las 12 de la noche no llegues tarde-**

-**ok-**

Dicho esto Aarón se fue a explorar la pizzería de día para poder saber cómo sería el lugar y a quienes tenía que vigilar, antes de eso pidió una pizza

En su observación de los animatronicos no encontró nada malo en ellos parecían los típicos se fue a kid´s cove antes de entrar ahí dijo:

**-kid´s cove ¿los niños entienden el inglés? A bueno esto parece muy curioso aquí que habrá-**

Entrando a kids cove noto que todos los niños jugaban con un animatronico

Aarón al ver esto se queda perplejo ya que la desarmaban y armaban esto de inmediato recordó una horrible imagen de su pasado donde el destripaba a sus víctimas.

Por lo cual el intervino y dijo:

**-niños están dando pizzas gratis en las salas de fiestas vayan rápido o se acabaran-**

Una vez dicho esto todos los niños se fueron dejando solos a Aarón y ese animatronico desconocido para Aarón.

Este se le acerco y se agacho para poder estar al mismo nivel para hablar con ese animatronico aunque él no esperaba una respuesta le dijo:

**-Estas en un pésimo estado, creo que podre arreglarte en la noche, pero ahora mismo no creo el tiempo se me acaba y tengo que ir a descansar, para prepararme a la noche, mmm como te llamaras tú?-**

El animatronico le responde:

-**yo me llamo mangle y estoy en este estado porque soy un juguete de arma y desarma y …..**

El animatronico no pudo terminar por que Aarón salió corriendo como un gatito asustado

Echo esto él dijo:

**Mejor voy por mi pizza y me voy, eso fue muy extraño, espero que sean amigables los animatronicos y que no se muevan eso me daría un infarto.**

Dicho esto busco su pizza y se fue a su casa. Con muchas dudas en su mente

* * *

**ya recorde lo que iva a decir y es que no se exactamente que amor poner en la historia pero cualquier cosa puede funcionar creo**

**ademas ahora mismo tengo unos dolores de cabeza y espero no recibir criticas muy fuerte o de mal humor pero bue todo es bienvenido hasta lo pesimo ya que eso me puede ayudar en cierto modo**


	3. conociendo mas sobre la pizzeria part 1

Primero lo primero

Hashashin: gracias por el apoyo no es que este negativo es que con las cosas que yo desconozco no sé cómo actuar por ejem en finfaction yo soy nuevo y no quiero cometer errores y sobretodo creía que mi historia sería rechazada, pero parece que no eso me hace muy alegre muchas gracias por el apoyo moral y también espero que les guste a muchas más personas ahora a continuar con la historia

PD: creo que se me olvido algo siempre se me olvida algo :l(perdon si no me explique bien)

* * *

Aarón que se encontraba dormido salto de su cama al oír su alamar que emitía un ruido muy fuerte y sobre todo porque esta estaba al lado suyo, porque él era un dormilón y siempre decía que 5 minutos más y todos ya sabemos que no solo son "5 minutos".

Este ya en el suelo apago la alarma y dijo

**-MIS OIDOS, CREO QUE YA LOS PERDI SOLO SUENA EL BIPPPPPPPPPPP- **

Aarón de inmediato puso sus manos en sus oídos para tratar de calmar el ruido,pero no funcionaba.

Luego de un momento sus oídos volvieron a escuchar con normalidad sin el BBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPP

El miro su reloj y se percató que eran las 11:40 de la noche por lo cual tomo rápidamente té y salió volando a la pizzería con una caja de herramientas en la mano y dijo:

-**Esto me pasa por ser tonto, pero almenos voy a llegar justo a tiempo que bien que la pizzería queda cerca de mi casa-**

Lo último lo dijo con un muy notorio sarcasmo.

Casi llegando sin alma a la pizzería vio la hora y por suerte eran las 12 él había llegado a tiempo pero cuando entro vio al señor fazbear asustado este le pregunta

-**Pasa algo señor fazbear?-**

_(Desde ahora llamaremos a el señor fazbear: Sfazbear ok?)_

A lo que el Sfazbear responde:

**-No, no pasa nada hijo pero apúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo ok?-**

Decía el Sfazbear con un nerviosismo casi notorio

**-Claro ¿pero porque?- **

Preguntaba Aarón con algunas sospechas

**-No me gusta pasar mucho en esta pizzería de noche le tengo miedo a la oscuridad –**

Decía el Sfazbear tratando de mentirle Aarón y todos sabemos por que

**-¿Qué? Es una broma pero si usted ya es muy grande como para tenerle miedo a lago tan patético como la oscuridad-**

Decía Aarón sin poder creerse lo que le había dicho el Sfazbear.

El Sfazbear se lo lleva sin responderle la pregunta a la oficina.

El Sfazbear rápidamente le dice lo que tiene que hacer pero no le dice que los animatronicos se mueven y matan gente o incluso la manera de defenderse de ellos.

El Sfazbear se va rápidamente de la pizzería y cerrando el lugar de paso que se iba

Aarón solo quedo con una cara de locura ya que el Sfazbear había hablado muy rápido y con mucho nerviosismo.

Aarón empieza a ver un teléfono que se encontraba ahí y dice:

-**Bueno, almenos puedo llamar a alguien, o incluso pedir una pizza porque yo no sé cómo se hacen pizzas-**

Este se acercó al teléfono y este empieza a sonar y ya todos sabemos lo que va a decir así que nos saltaremos esa parte.

Una vez Aarón escucho todo lo que dijo el tipo del teléfono de inmediato agarro la Tablet que se encontraba ahí y vio una señal de peligro en rojo este de inmediato carga la caja de música a lo que Aarón dice:

-**Mañana renuncio sin dudarlo y luego ponerme a investigar más sobre este lugar-**

Una vez dicho esto el recuerda lo que le dijo a la animatronica conocida como mangle para el sobre su reparación él se levanta de la silla toma la máscara, la Tablet, la linterna y se dispone a ir a kid´s cove a reparar a mangle.

_(El tenía la linterna en todo momento prendida porque ese lugar le daba mucho miedo)_

Una vez ya ahí noto que esta se encontraba apagada por lo cual dijo:

-**fiuuu, almenos así no me atacara, mmmmm esto se ve mal me demorare como 30 minutos este estado es muy deplorable para un animatronico, pero que?-**

Aarón escucho un parde pasos de una sala cerca de ahí antes de ir ahí recargo la caja de música que se encontraba a la mitad.

Abre lentamente la puerta para solo ver la nada misma así que se dispone a entrar.

Una vez adentro se pone a divagar en medio de su paseíto noto algo que lo dejaría perplejo

Uno de los animatronicos principales no estaba este de inmediato dice

-**Mierda, sino encuentro a ese animatronico de seguro me echaran la culpa a mí-**

Aarón se dispone a buscarlo pero no sin antes cargar la caja de música

Aarón lo encuentra en party room 3 y este le dice con un cierto tono de miedo:

**-oye conejito que haces aquí no deberías estar con tus amiguitos jugando a algo o incluso no moviéndose eso es mucho mejor que este lugar no crees-**

El animatronico se presenta diciendo:

-**Mi nombre es Toy Bonnie y espero que estés listo porque voy hacia ti-**

Toy Bonnie salto sobre Aarón y saltaba muy alto y rápido será porque era un conejo? Nunca lo sabremos

Aarón sin mucho esfuerzo lo esquiva y este se golpea contra la pared algo fuerte por que llego a resonar Aarón de inmediato pone una cara de dolor por tratar de imitar el dolor que posiblemente hubiera sentido Toy Bonnie de no ser porque era un animatronico Aarón le dice:

**-que es lo que tratabas conejo de cuarta? Atraparme, matarme? Muchos han tratado eso y no lograron y tú no serás el primero-**

* * *

espero que les haya justado y deje aqui la historia porque ya es hora muy tarde y tambien por que tengo que hacer un parde cosas pero bue nos vemos a la proxima

cualquier pregunta sera respondida en el siguiente cap a y tambien quiero que me dijan en que no soy muy bueno para enfocarme en eliminar esos errores


	4. Conociendo mas sobre la pizzeria parte 2

Nuevo cap. revise mis otros cap. y creo que no están tan mal, y que me dieron muchas ganas de seguir con esta historia así que sin más demoras a empezar el nuevo cap.

* * *

Aarón quien ya se encontraba algo enojado, debido a que Toy Bonnie salto hacia el con las intenciones de noquearlo, para luego meter a Aarón en un traje.

Aarón se puso a pensar en cómo podría derrotar a Toy Bonnie sin dañarlo porque el realmente no quería saber cuánto costaba repararlo ya que los animatronicos debieron haber costado una fortuna más de lo que él había ganado.

_(Mientras pensaba se puso a recargar la caja de música y también tenía la linterna prendida en todo momento)_

Vio todo party room 3 y lo que encontró fue perfecto para un plan.

Aarón se acercó a una pared donde vio que había una especie de jaula por así decirlo y luego se puso a provocar a Toy Bonnie diciendo:

-**Conejo afeminado por aquí, o que ya no me puedes seguir el ritmo JAJAJAJA-**

Toy Bonnie se tira a Aarón sin dudarlo por la ira que tenía en su contra y como si fuera poesía.

Toy Bonnie queda atrapado en la trampa de Aarón encerrado en una jaula no de metal pero eso parecía.

_(Varillas de madera forradas con papel metálico xD)_

Echo esto Aarón dice:

**-Mejor suerte para la próxima JAJAJA-**

Toy Bonnie responde rápidamente:

**-Cuidado con lo que dices porque a la próxima llevare amigos-**

Lo dijo con una sonrisa de psicópata.

Aarón abandona party room con la esperanza que Toy Bonnie no escape de esa jaula o que no descubra de lo que estaba hecha la misma.

Justo cuando se dirigía a kid´s cove en main hall se encuentra con Toy chica o un pato como él creía que era el animal que ella representaba.

Toy chica se encontraba viendo la cámara con una mirada muy terrorífica

_(Aarón cuando encontró a Toy chica fue con la luz de su linterna prendida y esta no se dio cuenta y Aarón al verla la apago de inmediato y lo único que se podía ver eran los ojos blancos de Toy chica o mejor dicho los de su endoesqueleto, pero claro Aarón no sabía eso pero nosotros sí)._

Aarón de inmediato se asusta, pero se controla, porque nota que Toy chica no se había percatado de su presencia.

Este de inmediato se pone a caminar de puntitas lentamente hacia la puerta, que llevaba hacia kid´s cove.

En medio del proceso justo cuando estaba en la puerta, Aarón la empieza a abrir, pero la puerta como fue fabricada para arruinar momentos de mucha suerte emite un ruido lo suficientemente fuerte para que Toy chica se percatase de la presencia de Aarón.

Aarón mira hacia atrás notando como chica iba hacia el corriendo con una cara muy terrorífica.

_(Aarón de inmediato enciende la linterna y desde aquí la tiene a cada momento prendida, pero también pueden haber algunas excepciones)._

Aarón se apura, entra, cierra la puerta y la bloquea con un parde sillas que se encontraban a su alcance.

Echo esto se dispone a ver si otro de los animatronicos se había movido, pero no, el oso seguía en su lugar.

_(¿Toy Freddy era un oso muy perezoso no creen?)_

Aarón no pierde el tiempo y se va kid´s cove a reparar a mangle.

Luego de unas hora de buscar las piezas, reparar a mangle y hacer que esta no vuelva a ser desarmada, por los niños otra vez, además de buscarles a los niños con que entretenerse con otra cosa que no sea intentar desarmar a mangle.

Su gran trabajo acaba con una mangle reparada y con unos rompecabezas para los niños.

_(Aaron sentia una extraña coneccion hacia la zorra llamada mangle)_

Aarón se dispone a ver la hora y ve que ya eran las 5:40, algo que el no pudo creer porque para el habían pasado milenios.

Cuando se acuerda de algo:

**-MIERDA, LA CAJA DE MUSICA-**

Aarón de inmediato salta hacia la Tablet que se encontraba en un lado tirada y empieza a cargar la caja de música, como si todo el mundo se fuera hacer trizas, si no cargaba la caja de música.

Echo esto la puerta de kid´s cove empieza a ser golpeada como si alguien tratara de entrar.

Aarón se tira contra la puerta para bloquearla porque él sabía perfectamente quienes querían entrar.

_(Y creo que ustedes también no? Para lo que no sepan diré que es Toy Bonnie y Toy chica)._

Era imposible que el pudiera bloquear la puerta contra 2 animatronicos entonces él se hace hacia atrás para que Toy Bonnie y Toy chica caigan al suelo.

Aarón de inmediato piensa que tiene que distraerlos con las palabras porque ya eran las 5:50 y este de inmediato empieza a decir:

-**Miren a la linda parejita ohhhh que lindo, sería más lindo aun si no trataran de MATARME y oigan ya vieron la hora-**

Aarón de inmediato les muestra la hora que era 5:55.

**LOS ANIMATRONICOS ASOMBRADOS CON UNA CARA MUY PERPLEJA SE LEVANTAN Y SE VAN RAPIDAMENTE A SUS PUESTOS.**

_(Lo puse en mayúsculas para resaltar mejor ese momento)_

Y como si fuera poesía para los oídos de Aarón suena el YEEEEEE y las muy refrescante campanas de la victoria.

Mientras iba hacia la salida se topa con Sfazbear y Aron de inmediato le dice:

**-Sfazbear porque me mintió así? Sabe que me lo pudo decir de un principio para que al menos estuviera más preparado-**

Sfazbear responde:

**-Tú hubieras aceptado el trabajo si te hubiera contado lo que sucedía de noche-**

Aarón:

**-No y nunca lo haría, pero eso ya no importa renuncio-**

Y algo que le helo la sangre fue que alguien detrás del señor fazbear dijo:

**-NO PUEDES-**

Aarón se quedan perplejo al ver de quien se trataba.

* * *

Me dieron unas gana de seguir con la historia y luego revisar los otros cap anteriores a este espero que es haya gustado y que siento haberles dejado con la duda de que paso es que me quede sin tiempo por que ahora mismo me tengo que enfocarme a hacer otras cosas el sigiente cap lo traere dentro de 2 dia si me da un ataque de super inspiracion que es lo mas probable mañana


	5. recordando el pasado

Hashashin te deseo suerte en esa noche aunque creo que ya me demore mucho en decirlo no? xD

(es el 20/20/20/20 de fnaf ?)

* * *

Aaron se quedo viendo a ese hombre, pues ya lo conocía era parte de un pasado muy oscuro,

Que el no quería volver a recordar.

_(Pero, como yo creer esta historia lo sabremos de todas formas)_

Aaron en su ex empleo de sicario o mercenario a sueldo porque a el no le importaba mucho que tenia que hacer mientras le pagaran grandes sumas de dinero para el estaría bien.

Tenia un compañero ese era VINCENT(PURPLE GUY) ellos 2 era imparables en lo que hacían se les había reconocido mundialmente como peligros mundiales, pero un dia de trabajo normal todo cambiaria.

Matar a sir Lord Slashington III era mundialmente reconocido como un mega millonario, empresario, villano y la suma por su cabeza era demasiado alta como para dejarla de lado Vincent y Aaron no dudaron en darle caza._(Esto ocurrio hace 1 año atras )_

_Lord Slashington III _vivía en una mansión demasiado grande, casi esta parecía un hotel y de 5 estrellas.

Aaron y vincent habían estudiado cada cosa sobre la mansión desde lo mas diminuto hasta lo mas grande.

Cuando todo estaba listo ambos se fueron a la mansión para acabar con Sir Lord Slashington III

Y llevarse a casa la recompensa por su cabeza, pero no todo lo que hacemos termina como esperamos

Una vez ya en las afueras de la mansión a un par de metros de la misma ambos se dijieron:

-**Suerte y ten mucho cuidado con los guardias y las alarmas también, no se te olvide acabar con los mismos, de la manera mas sigilosa posible-**

Echo esto ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y entraron a la muy grande mansión por unas tuberías.

Despues de un incontable numero de muertes de guardias, perros y putas _(prostitutas por asi decirlo y esto se debe que sir Lord Slashington III era un adicto al sexo por asi decirlo)_, llegaron a la cima de la mansión listo para acabar con la vida de sir Lord Slashington III pero para sorpresa de ambos este no se encontraba.

Aaron dijo:

**-Pero como DIABLOS se nos pudo haber escapado asi ese asqueroso HIJO DE PUTA-**

_(en ese momento Aaron no era el mismo como en la historia que les estoy contando en este tiempo el era un demente loco por la muerte,peleas,adicciones y el dinero)_

**Vincent:**

**-Relajate , a donde crees que abra ido un gordito como el-**

Vincent sonaba con una muy grande confianza lo cual calmo a Aaron.

Vincent:

**-Ve si se tiro por la ventana-**

**Aaron:**

**-de verdad crees que alguien tan gordo como el haya cavido por la ventana?-**

_(se que esto tal vez no sea tan importante pero solo lo dijo para aclarar no tengo nada encontra de los gordos pero en estos momento sir Lord Slashington III era muy gordo por obvias razones era rico y creo que eso es mas que suficiente no?)._

Cuando Aaron se pone a Revisar la ventana, Vincent de inmediato lo empuja, pero este se logra afirmarse de la misma con una sola mano era obvio lo que iva a pasar pero, antes de eso Aaron le pregunto

**-¿Por qué Vincent?-**

**Vincent:**

**-¡¿POR LAS MISMAS RAZONES QUE ACEPTE ESTE TRABAJO?!-**

_**(**sir Lord Slashington III habia sobornado a vincent para matar a Aaron con una suma de dinero tan grande que ni se puede imaginar)_

**Aaron: **

**-por … dinero pero yo crei…. Que eramos hermanos, yo confie en ti creamos este duo para ser los mejores asesinos del mundo ¡¿PORQUE TIENE QUE TERMINAR ASI?!**

**Vincent: **

**-Porque en el mundo solo puede haber 1-**

Sin mas preámbulo vincent aplasta la mano de Aaron con tal fuerza que este se desploma hacia al vacio

Y aquí la mejor suerte de todo el mundo Aaron al caer milagrosamente sobrevive (cayo en agua porque la mansión se encontraba en un acantilado y no pregunten como sobrevivio porque ni yo se xD) con heridas menores.

Aquel dia algo dentro de el despertó y se dijo a si mismo que debía desaparecer que debía cambiar que debía:

**_Empezar una nueva vida._**

_(Ahora que ya saben lo que paso entre Vincent y Aarón volveremos al presente)_

Aarón se quedó mirando muy fijamente a Vincent con una mirada muy seria pero, este solo le devolvió la mirada muy sonriente,

En este mismo momento ambos muestran sus rasgos más aterradores de cuando eran asesinos

De Vincent eran sus:

_1.-Sus grandes y blancos ojos sin algunas pupilas en ellas._

_2.-Un umbral morado detrás de él._

_3.-Sus manos botando sangre además de estar llenas de sangre._

_(Solo Aarón y Vincent pueden ver esto porque ¿solo un asesino reconoce a otro? tal vez.) _

Solo los umbrales se podían ver.

Y de Aarón:

_1.-Sus ojos totalmente negros que en el centro se podían ver un punto rojo muy potente._

_2.-De los dedos las uñas para ser específicos unas garras salían de ellas._

_3.-un umbral de color negro que se podían sentir mucho dolor y miedo a quienes veían a Aarón._

_4.-El pelo se a largo llegándole hasta las rodillas estos estaban goteando sangre._

El Sfazbear atrae la atención de ambos sacando unos papeles que había firmado Aarón

Mostrando una parte que decía que debía trabajar por lo menos 1 mes ahí al ver esto Aarón se queda perplejo y dice:

**-Esto debe de ser una puta broma no? Alguien que me pegue ahora que quiero despertar de esta pesadilla-**

Sfazbear:

**-Toma este será tu uniforme porque ahora que veo que sobreviviste una noche creo que podrás sobrevivir algunas mas ¿no?-**

Aarón solo se va enojado de la pizzería pero antes de irse ve a Vincent por última vez.

Aarón sin rumbo se va hacia su departamento a dormir sin antes pasar a comprar un periódico para leer.

Una vez en su casa y de haber terminado de leer el periódico se dispone a dormir.

Pero él tiene un sueño que contare en el otro cap. :P

* * *

todavia no reviso los otros cap.(lo se soy algo flojo pero es que me dieron otras ganas increible de seguir con esta historia) y que tambien les quiero preguntar si quieren que les explique todo lo que le paso a Aaron antes de conocer la pizzeria porque eso les ayudaria a entender mucho mas la historia pero el problema que serian como 2 cap fuera de la pizzeria y sin mas preambulo me despido pero antes quieren un mangle x Aaron ?


	6. 2 noche:haciendo las paces

Hola solo quiero decir que iba caminando por la calle cuando veo a muchas personas disfrazadas de animales o al menos eso parecía y mi lado pervet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)se activó y ahora les quiero preguntar

¿Qué pensarían sobre que algunas personas de mi historia tuvieran partes de animales?

Dijo al estilo furry no? Muy alocado xD

Los animatronicos no cuentan, y también creo que tuve un exceso de imaginación xD

Ya veo que alguien me dice eres un puto furry y yo le dijo: no soy el único también Mike es un furry, pregúntenselo a doll y ahora sin más preámbulo a continuar con la historia

* * *

Con la llegada de Vincent, Aarón empieza a mostrar su lado malo que él había logrado deshacerse

Para poder empezar un nuevo rumbo en su vida luego de un día muy malo y lleno de sorpresas.

Aarón se va a su departamento a dormir, pero mientras dormía suena algo muy raro:

Aarón:

**-Donde estoy, ¡¿Que es este lugar?! que oscuro ¡¿alguien encienda la luz?!-**

Justo después de decir eso ve una puerta blanca al final de un pasillo y obviamente él fue hacia aquella puerta tan misteriosa.

Luego de abrirla, la sorpresa que se llevaría allí seria de otro mundo.

Aarón

**-¡¿ELENA?!-**

No era nadie más, ni menos que el primer y único amor de Aarón

_(La descripción de la chica vendrá más adelante porque necesito que me respondan si quieren saber el pasado de Aarón que pregunte en el anterior cap.)_

Aarón con todas sus fuerzas fue corriendo hacia Elena, pero luego escucho algo que lo detuvo algo, que no le dejaba moverse las palabras era así:

**-NO PUEDES-**

Luego de escuchar esas palabras Aarón se levanta de golpe, viendo la hora su reloj le mostraba que eran las 11:00 y sin más demoras se fue a dar un baño y también a mojarse la cara muchas veces, porque todavía no podía creer que es lo que había soñado.

Un vez termino de bañarse y ponerse el uniforme que el Sfazbear le había dado, pensó en que debía hacer las paces con los animatronicos.

_(Porque es mejor caerles bien a aquellos quienes deciden si vives o mueres no?)_

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue su notebook porque tenía un montón de juegos además de tener internet portátil.

Y lo segundo fue una caja que contenía un secreto

_(Que contare más adelante para agregarle emoción :D)_

Camino con una caja entre sus manos que contenían su notebook y algo más, hacia la pizzería freddy´s

Una vez ahí ve si el Sfazbear estaba ahí, pero este no se encontraba, en una mesa que estaba a su lado, vio una nota que decía:

**-Aarón cierra con la llave que al lado de esta nota esta la llave-**

Leído esto Aarón cierra con llave, y se va a the office vio la hora y eran las 12 y justo suena el teléfono

Aarón de inmediato dice:

**-no me molestes-**

Dicho esto Aarón corta la llamada y se preparada para la llegada de los animatronicos.

El primero en llegar a the office fue toy Bonnie el cual mira a Aarón con una mirada muy terrorífica

Aarón:

**-oye mmm no sé cómo decir esto, pero creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, así que te parece que hagamos las pases-**

Toy Bonnie se lo pensó durante unos 10 minutos, luego de eso dijo:

-**Pero, más vale que me entretengas, porque, si no tendré que meterte en un traje-**

Toy Bonnie sale del ducto, y echo esto Aarón saca la notebook.

Aarón:

**-oye toy Bonnie ¿sabes lo que es youtube?-**

Toy Bonnie responde con un tono de inseguridad

**-¿No que es eso?-**

Aarón se queda muy perplejo apenas Toy Bonnie dijo eso a tal punto que el empezó a dudar si seguía dormido.

Toy Bonnie diciendo con un tono de duda:

**-¿Oye estas bien? ¿Pasa algo?-**

Toy Bonnie le pregunto esto a Aarón, porque este estaba boquiabierto a la respuesta de Toy Bonnie, Aarón no podía creer que alguien no supiera sobre youtube.

Aarón responde con un tono perplejo

**-estoy bien solo que no había escuchado esa respuesta de nadie-**

Toy Bonnie responde con un tono muy emocionado

**-A entonces soy el primero?-**

Aarón:

**-Sí, pero bueno ahora déjame mostrarte que es youtube pero espera que tengo que recargar la caja de música-**

Toy Bonnie:

**-No te preocupes por puppet, él se cansó de matar guardias de seguridad ahora solo los atrapa y nos lo lleva a nosotros-**

_(Que irónico no?)_

Aarón responde con cierta sorpresa:

**-Nosotros? Cuantos son ustedes?-**

Toy Bonnie:

**-A ver espera déjame contar-**

Toy Bonnie empieza a contar con los dedos, Aarón se quedaba perplejo mientras toy Bonnie más dedos levantaba.

Toy Bonnie:

**-Ya lo tengo somos 11-**

Aarón con una cara de póker face responde:

**-¡¿Me estas tomando el pelo?!-**

Toy Bonnie responde con un tono muy burlón:

**-No, pero oye de todos creo que solo 4 no te quieren matar y eso me incluye-**

Aarón responde con un leve puchero:

**-Bueno al menos la a emoción no va a faltar-**

Justo ambos escuchan un ruido del ducto izquierdo.

Pero es Toy Bonnie el que habla diciendo:

**-Vamos Toy chica no quieres conocer al nuevo guarda de seguridad, dice que me va a mostrar algo llamado youtube-**

Y así Toy chica sale del ducto izquierdo.

* * *

Hasta aquí la historia por falta de tiempo y también porque estoy algo cansado he tenido que hacer muchas cosas hoy así que me despido abrazo psicológico y también que le tengo que agregar más alegría a esta historia porque ahora mismo me está saliendo esta historia muy dark no?


	7. 2 noche: el magico mundo del internet

Hola a todos, lo primero que quiero decir es que me perdonen y ustedes se preguntara porque?

Es que estaba tan ansioso de subir un nuevo cap. que no me di cuenta que no había terminado las partes de:

2 noches con los animatronicos y que me adelante al siguiente cap. Lamento mucho haberles arruinado un poco de esta historia, y si quieren saber de Quien es la culpa?, es de mi inspiración y las ideas que tiene mi cerebro.

Ha pero antes quiero decir que habrá momento especial que significa eso Puede significar 2 cosas:

1.- contenido sexual o algo así. Para los lectores pervet ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (_Pero yo creo que soy mejor para describir escena de peleas, pero veamos, Como me salen esas escenas)_

2.-momentos imaginarios por ejemplo: Aarón saca una vara de metal, pero en el momento imaginario, esa vara se convierte en una espada de fuego y él está encima de un dragón, sin camisa mostrando sus abdominales, junto Elena semi desnuda_, pero esto solo ocurre en el cerebro de Aarón. (Entendieron espero que sí XD)_

Pero realmente nada de eso está ahí y también algunas personas, animatronicos o animales pueden ver eso.

Además quiero decir que también ahora le diré a los Toys así= Tfreddy, Tchica y TBonnie ok?

Y ahora por fin a continuar con la historia.

* * *

Tchica quien salía del ducto izquierdo.

_(Tchica mágicamente todavía tenía su pico y ojos)_

Aarón, no sabía si creía que aquella polluela era sexy o terrorífica.

Aarón dice con un poco de miedo:

**-Tchica cierto?-**

TBonnie con una voz burlona:

**-Que acaso no me escuchaste? Buenos al parecer, eres algo sordo, pero los presentare Tchica…..A por cierto cómo te llamas?-**

Aarón:

**-me llamo Aarón Justifer Vasco-**

Ambos animatronicos piensan en que nombre y apellidos tan peculiares.

Luego Aarón levanta su mano en señal de un apretó, pero Tchica le da un abrazo.

Aarón dice con vergüenza y dolor:

**-Oye, no tan fuerte que tengo huesos-**

De inmediato Tchica lo suelta y Aarón solo trata de volver a respirar, porque se le había ido el aliento con ese abrazo tan fuerte.

TBonnie dice con un tono burlón:

**-Y para cuando me mostraras YouTube? Acaso debo esperar que beses a Tchica-**

Si los animatronicos pudieran sonrojarse Tchica estaría como un tomate

Aarón de inmediato se sonroja de vergüenza y dice:

-**Miren ya se enojó el novio, además si quieres que te enseñe YouTube deberías tratarme con más respeto, pero no perdamos el tiempo-**

Dicho esto Aarón pone la notebook sobre el escritorio y los animatronicos se ponen cada uno a un lado de Aarón_, (haciendo un sándwich por así decirlo xD)._

Mientras la notebook se encendía aparece un:

**_Momento especial_**

Aarón se sube sobre el escritorio y dice con una voz de victoria y mucha confianza:

**-BIENVENIDOS AL INTERNET, YO SERE SU GUIA-**

Dicho esto un tigre aparece en el escritorio y Aarón estaba sobre este y el mismo tenía varios colores como los del arcoíris, además encima de estos, aparece un Pegaso.

Pero obviamente todo eso estaba en el cerebro de Aarón:

TBonnie pregunta muy confundido:

-¿**Oye Aarón te encuentras bien?-**

Aarón volviendo al mundo real dice:

**-Sí, si era parte de mi acto-**

Tchica muy confusa:

**-Acto?-**

Aarón con algo de vergüenza:

**-luego, les explico-**

Dicho esto Aarón se sienta en su silla, se va a chrome y luego de eso a YouTube, pero en medio de esto los animatronicos totalmente confundidos hicieron 1001 preguntas

Y Aarón totalmente enojado dice:

**-Se callan o todo esto de, el internet o YouTube se va a la mierda-**

Ambos animatronicos apenados guardan silencio.

Dicho esto cuando Aarón ya había puesto YouTube en su notebook trata explicar para qué sirve el mismo:

Aarón:

**-miren en YouTube ustedes encontraran videos para pasar un buen rato cada uno tiene su gracia aunque algunos son más raros que otros-**

TBonnie con curiosidad dice:

**-A ver muéstrame alguno-**

Aarón con una sonrisa en la cara dice:

**-Sera un placer-**

Dicho esto Aarón en el buscador de YouTube pone Starbomb mega maritinal problems _(Obviamente iba a poner alguna canción de mi banda favorita xD)_

Ambos animatronicos en silencio observan como el video empezaba.

Y aquí el momento más ridículo del mundo, justo cuando el video empezaba Aarón se puso a cantar, los animatronicos se quedaron perplejos y Tchica había perdido 1 ojo.

Una vez terminado el video Aarón al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sonrojo como un tomate por vergüenza, y ambos animatronicos dicen:

-**Nosotros no vimos nada-**

Aarón responde tratando de verse serio:

**-más les vale, bueno ahora quien quiere probar un video de YouTube?-**

Tchica tomando la iniciativa dice:

**-yo quiero intentarlo si es que bonbon no quiere-**

Aarón casi ahogándose de la risa dice:

**-Con que bonbon he? xD-**

TBonnie solo ignoro a Aarón.

Y le dejo la silla a Tchica, Aarón se disponía a explorar la pizzería, pero le pregunta a TBonnie:

**-¿Oye, sabes Donde queda el generador de energía?-**

_(Si ponía el generador en automático este haría que todas las luces se mantuvieran prendidas, sin alguna necesidad de usar la Tablet)_

TBonnie responde con algo de enojo:

**-No, nose pero Tfreddy, tal vez sepa es el oso que estaba al lado nuestro, y no te preocupes el no mata guardias, porque es algo perezoso-**

Dicho esto Aarón sale con la linterna en busca de Tfreddy, pero antes de esto dice con un tono burlón:

**-hasta luego, TORTOLOS-**

Dicho esto ambos animatronicos responde con un tono de enojo tan grande que hasta yo lo escuche:

**-NO SOMOS PAREJA- **

Aarón cuando ya se encontraba en show stage pregunto a Tfreddy:

**-oye sabes ¿dónde queda el generador de energía?, ¿además de Cómo hacer que el generador de energía, este en automático?-**

Tfreddy responde un par de segundos después:

**-El generador se encuentra, parts and service, y para ponerlo en automático, solo tira de la palanca en la parte trasera 3 veces, este es de color rojo-**

Aarón dice suplicante:

**-Oye crees que podía hacerlo tú? Porque ahora tengo que ir a vigilar a tus amigos de que no hagan nada estúpido-**

Tfreddy solo dijo:

**-bien, pero mañana lo aras tú-**

Dicho esto Tfreddy, se va de show stage a parts and service y Aarón se va de show stage a the office a ver que estaban haciendo TBonnie y Tchica.

**Pero antes de que todo esto sucediera en the office se encontraban Tchica y TBonnie**

TBonnie apuntando a muchas cosas que estaban en la pantalla de la notebook _(YouTube)_

Y Tchica dice:

-**Oye Bonbon, que te parece si ponemos este video, se llama MLG terminator, que tan malo puede ser-**

El peor error de su vida, ya que el video era súper raro con imágenes y sonidos muy raros, el único que disfruto este video a su máximo, fue TBonnie que se estaba cagando de la risa, mientras que a Tchica se le había caído otro de sus ojos.

Y aquí la gota que rebaso el vaso, ahora era el turno de escoger de TBonnie, pero este no escogió un video de YouTube, este se fue hacia un hermoso lugar llamado **HISTORIAL.**

En el TBonnie pudo leer una página llamada pornosotros ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) este viene y dice:

**-Oye Tchica quieres ver que es pornosotros?-**

Tchica responde con una curiosidad muy grande:

**-Claro porque no? No creo que haya algo más loco que ese video llamado mlg-**

Ahora volvemos al presente

Justo cuando abren la página entra a the office Aarón y rápidamente TBonnie dice:

-**Oye Aarón mira estamos viendo un video de pornoso…-**

TBonnie no pudo terminar por lo que contenía el video y todos sabemos que contenía el video y no diré de que trataba el mismo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Aarón totalmente confundido, va hacia los animatronicos a ver cuál video estaban viendo.

Una vez ya ahí se dispone a ver el video, hecho esto la sorpresa que se llevaría seria legendaria, rápidamente cierra la notebook y pregunta muy enojado:

**-PERO QUE MIERDA ESTABAN VIENDO USTEDES 2?-**

TBonnie cae al suelo, y Tchica se le cae el pico, por lo cual ahora ya no tenía ni ojos, ni pico y además, tenía una cara de sorprendida.

Aarón le hace chasquido con los dedos pero esta no responde.

Aarón dice con un tono de amargura:

-**genial Ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de 2 animatronicos que se quedaron traumatizados, esto puede empeorar?-**

El destino oyó las palabras de Aarón haciendo que 2 animatronicos, mas despertaran ambos eran zorros.

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap. y les dijo otra vez que siento mucho no haber terminado antes con las partes del cap. pero bueno uno nunca sabe qué hacer con la inspiración mañana ya tendré este cap. completo y terminado porque ahora tengo que dormir, otra vez tuve un dia agitado


	8. 2 noche: dame una explicacion

Hola a todos, antes de iniciar con la última parte de la 2 noche quiero decir o más bien preguntar

¿Qué les ha parecido esta historia?

Buena, mala, más o menos todo es bienvenido.

Además quiero decir que he estado últimamente colosal, y también dijo que Aarón Justifer vasco es mi creación por hacía decirlo no? Eso creo, además creo que se les dice Oc en los fanfics, tengo que investigar mucho más sobre fanfiction, pero bue ahora continuemos con la historia.

* * *

Aarón no sabía qué hacer con 2 animatronicos traumatizados.

Cuando de repente todas las luces de la pizzería se encienden, haciendo que la misma estuviera iluminada, hasta los rincones más oscuros, iluminados.

Aarón deja a ambos animatronicos juntos a un lado del escritorio.

Luego de eso se dispone a caminar por el pasillo, pero se lleva una sorpresa al ver a otro animatronico en el pasillo

Aarón con una voz de confusión total y mirando así O.o

-**Eres un pirata? O mi Dios nunca me dijo que tendría que vigilar piratas-**

Uno de los sueños de Aarón era ser un pirata y recorrer los 7 mares en busca de tesoros, sirenas y peleas, además a cada pirata que él veía siempre le pedía un autógrafo.

Aarón fue corriendo hacia aquel animatronicos de color rojo.

Una vez al frente de este le dijo con un tono de asombro y alegría

-¿**Oye me podrías dar un autógrafo y decir cual clase de pirata eres? ¿Además de Quién eres? ¿Y cuantos mares recorriste? ¿Tienes un tesoro? ¿Cuántas islas saqueaste?-**

El desconocido animatronicos de color rojo se presenta

**_Momento especial_**

De la nada aparece un barco pirata parecido al de the revenge _(Así es como se llama el barco al cual se parece al que sale de la nada, solo que este de bandera, tenía un pedazo de pizza)_

Casi de inmediato, el traje de guardia nocturno se cambia al de un pirata _(el de Jack sparrow, pero este era de color negro y dorado)_

**-Mi nombre es Foxy el pirata, navegador de los 7 mares, yo solo truhane a barba negra, también hice que devy jones pasara por debajo de la quilla de mi navío y de apuñalarle el corazón, además mi botín, es el que más se desea, es el más difícil de obtener, y ahora dime con quien estoy hablando ?-**

**-Yo soy el gran asesino Aarón, era buscado por todo el mundo por el gran incontable número de muertes que cause a muchos capitanes, además de destruirles los barcos y de quedarme con el botín de cada uno de ellos, y de que yo solo inicie una guerra civil, la cual termino en un incontable número de muertes y con la destrucción entera de una isla-**

_(Lo último lo había dicho con la intención de sorprender a Foxy, por lo cual era mentira)_

Dicho esto, Aarón solo miraba con estrellas en sus ojos por lo asombrado que estaba.

Cuando de repente, aparece una animatronica de color blanco, esta hace que el barco cambie de color, el nuevo color era un rosado oscuro.

Aarón pregunta otra vez asombrado ya que noto que esta tenía un traje pirata, pero más bonito o sexy que el de Foxy.

**-Y se puede saber quién es la sirena?-**

El animatronicos responde botando a Aarón al suelo y poniendo su bota, sobre el pecho del mismo.

**-Yo soy la capitana de este barco, la invencible pirata mangle-**

**Aarón habla casi de inmediato diciendo con un tono burlesco:**

**-Deberían decirte la irresistible sirena de alta….. AAAA-**

Aarón no pudo terminar su frase debido a que mangle le había pisado con más fuerza, además de que algo en su cerebro le hizo recordar varias imágenes hacia alguien llamada **_Elena._**

_(Volviendo al mundo real)_

Mangle pregunta:

_(Mientras saca la pata del pecho de Aarón y también, le estiraba la mano, para que este se levantara más rápido)_

-¿**tú eres el nuevo guardia de seguridad? Por cierto has visto a Tbonnie y a Tchica, no el encuentro-**

Aarón responde con un tono de alivio:

**-Sí, si los he visto están en the office, por cierto y Foxy?-**

Aquel animatronicos había desaparecido, pero no había tiempo que perder así que Aarón y mangle fueron a the office.

En el proceso cada vez que Aarón veía a mangle, le daban dolores de cabeza y veía pequeñas imágenes asociadas a**_ Elena_**

Una vez en the office mangle miro con horror hacia sus amigos, luego de eso Aarón pregunta:

-¿**Oye sabes que les pasa? Han estado así por un rato y no sé qué hacer-**

Mangle solo se da la vuelta mirando a Aarón, con unos ojos totalmente negros con un punto blanco.

Aarón de inmediato se asusta y pregunta:

**-te encuentras bien?-**

Y casi de inmediato, mangle salta hacia Aarón

Este tratando de evitar que le mordiera la cabeza, hace unas maniobras raras, pero todo acaba peor de lo esperado y por órdenes del destino _(yo :D_) ambos caen en una posición, tan vergonzosa que se los tengo que decir esta es la del 69 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Aarón dice con un fuerte grito de vergüenza:

-**Quítenmela de encima que no mola un huevo esto-**

Mangle dándose cuenta de la posición se levanta totalmente avergonzada y dice:

**-Dime que todo esto fue un sueño**

Aarón solo cambia el tema diciendo:

-Como están tus amigos?-

Y aquí un momento muy raro, Aarón mira a mangle directamente a los ojos y esta le devuelve la mirada, ambos siente una muy extraña conexión.

Aarón se da cuenta que los ojos de mangle cada uno era de un color diferente, pero esto como era posible si, el cuándo la reparo ambos eran del mismo color.

_(El color del ojo izquierdo era azul, mientras el derecho verde)_

Aarón se acerca más a mangle, ahora se encontraban a 30 cm.

Aarón empieza a ver al lado de mangle, a alguien que él había tratado de olvidar.

Aarón de inmediato levanta su mano y la deja abierta a 15 cm de mangle, mangle juntando su mano con la de Aarón, hace que este haga una pregunta:

**-Eres tú, Elena?-**

Dicho esto los ojos de Aarón se vuelven totalmente negros y aparece otra vez el punto rojo en el centro de los mismos.

Aarón sale corriendo de the office.

Mangle quien se encontraba ahí, no sabía que acaba de ocurrir, estaba desconcertada y de un momento a otro empieza a ver una imagen muy rara de ella, pero con un cuerpo muy distinto al que tenía ahora.

Quería ir a hablar con Aarón y hacerle varias preguntas, pero primero tenía que ayudar a sus amigos.

Aarón huyo de the office hacia game área.

Una vez ahí comenzó a romper algunos obsequios, llamando la atención de un animatronico.

Este se le acerca por la espalda a Aarón y le pregunta con mucha ira:

-¡**¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?!-**

Aarón ve al animatrico con una mirada muy sádica y también de psicópata.

El animatronico tiene un mal presentimiento y se hace hacia atrás de un salto.

Aarón de inmediato pregunta:

-**Sabes quién soy yo? JAJAJAJA-**

Aarón se pone a reír como un demente.

Y el animatronico pregunta:

-**Y tú sabes con quien estás hablando-**

Aarón de inmediato responde con una mirada de psicópata:

-**Déjame adivinar puppet cierto?-**

Puppet pone una cara de nerviosismo y de mucho miedo, él nunca había sentido eso a excepción de 1 vez.

De repente un umbral oscuro cubre a Aarón y este dice:

-**Espero que estés listo para…..AAAAA MI CABEZA-**

No pudo terminar, debido que volvió a ser el mismo de antes, pero este cayó al suelo casi inconsciente, justo después de eso aparecen mangle, Tchica y Tbonnie.

Todos miran a puppet con una mirada acusadora, y puppet dice:

-**Yo ni siquiera lo toque-**

Dicho esto mangle va a ayudar a Aarón, el cual se encontraba a punto de caerse otra vez debido a que estaba raramente agotado,

_(Esta se lo lleva a the office)_

Aarón en el proceso se pone a ver su reloj eran las 2:00.

Y mangle dejándolo sobre la silla en the office le pregunta:

-**Aarón ¿sabes Quién es Elena?-**

Aarón solo se quedó con ambos ojos abiertos como platos y luego dice con una voz baja y tímida:

-**…..si….se quién es…Elena-**

Mangle le vuelve a preguntar, pero esta vez más llena de confianza:

-**¿Me podrías decir quién es?-**

Dentro de Aarón 2 voces se ponen a discutir con el sobre si hacerlo o no?

_(Cerebro y corazón nena__J)_

Cerebro:

-**creo que merecen saber la verdad-**

Corazón:

**-no tengo muchas palabras, pero yo diría que cerebro tiene razón-**

Aarón:

**-En cosas como estas siempre nos ponemos de acuerdo los 3-**

Volviendo con mangle, Tbonnie y Tchica.

_(Quienes había llegado de último momento)_

Aarón dice:

-**Espero que estés lista para saber sobre una de mis, más grandes alegrías del pasado-**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. la continuación es Mi vida con Elena parte 1**

**Y ahora una nueva sección al fic:**

* * *

**_Detrás de cámaras:_**

Era una hermosa mañana para escribir un nuevo cap. para mi fic, cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta de mi pieza.

Yo vengo y la abro.

Y para mi sorpresa era balloon boy, este viene y me dice:

**-Oye pablo quieres jugar, traje un mazo de cartas de yu gi oh-**

A lo que yo vengo y le respondo:

**-No puedo tengo que escribir un nuevo cap. a mi fic-**

A lo que balloon boy me responde con alegría y haciendo una cara de gatito:

**-Vamos solo serán un par de minutos-**

Yo vengo y le dijo:

**-Ahhh, ya que me acabas de convencer-**

Luego de 2 horas justo cuando estaba a punto de ganarle a ballon boy

Este viene y saca una carta de su mazo y me dice:

**-A que creías que me ibas a ganar mira y llora-**

Ese fue el peor error de mi vida ya que el jugo con la carta más poderosa del juego exodia? No peor:

**_El gran estúpido y sensual Foxy._**

Y con mi último aliento dije:

-**balloon boy hijo de puta con suerte X_X-**


	9. mi vida con Elena 1 parte

Hola a todos en este cap. explicare la relación entre Aarón y Elena, también quiero decir que se acuerdan eso que dije sobre el furry, bueno en este cap. habrá un poco, por así decirlo

Ahora sin más demoras empecemos, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Aarón a los 18 años era un ladrón, pero no uno que robara riquezas exactamente el robaba, comida y cosas para vivir ya que él era huérfano y tenía que vérselas por si,mismo para sobrevivir,aunque siempre compartía su comida con los que no podían comer,haciendo que Aarón pasara más hambre de la que debía.

Había aprendido la habilidad de escalar, correr y trepar por donde fuera.

_(Parkour me dan ganas de practicar un poco, pero creo que es demasiado peligroso)_

Había ganado tanta fama entre los pueblerinos, hasta que un día se le asigno alguien que le atrapara y le llevara ante la justicia y esa era una policía muy conocida en otro pueblo llamada Elena.

La apariencia de la policial era algo especial, porque ella era una loba y esto era posible a que se podía gracias a unos científicos mezclar el ADN humano con el de un animal y Elena había participado en uno de esos experimentos con unos resultados excelentes a excepción de que todo el cuerpo de ella se había llenado de pelo y que le habían salido cola, garras, orejas mucho más grandes y esto mejoraba muchas de sus capacidades que ella tenía como humana.

El color de su pelo era diferente, por ejemplo el que ella tenía en la cabeza ósea antes de ser medio animal_ (mm no sé si me explico bien pero bue) _era de color violeta y el de todo su cuerpo era blanco, sus ojos eran cada uno de un color diferente el izquierdo era de color azul y el derecho era de color verde.

_( Haber veo que tal vez tuve un exceso de imaginación, pero es mi historia así que creo que puedo hacer cosas así no?)_

Justo un día en el cual Aarón robaba un par de frutas y panes, en un mercado nocturno al aire libre, los mercaderes decían con un tono muy elevado y con un enorme enojo:

_(Aarón llevaba una cazadora de color café con unos tonos de verde, un pantalón desgastado, una zapatillas iguales de desgastadas que el pantalón y una polera que decía en ingles atrápame si puedes esta era de color negra y las letras eran de color rojo)_

**-ladrón, llamen a la oficial, golpéenlo-**

Aarón quien ya se daba a la fuga, escucho que detrás de él decían una mujer:

**-detente en nombre de la ley-**

Aarón con una voz burlona y también girando la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba dice:

**-O que acaso me…-**

Aarón se detiene muy asombrado, al ver la apariencia de la persona que lo seguía, era la primera vez que veía eso.

Una persona con una apariencia a un animal, el sintió un raro sentimiento que le hizo que el corazón le latiera más rápido, pero tuvo que moverse, ya que después de todo era una oficial quien lo seguía.

La persecución duro al menos 1 hora ambos era muy resistentes, rápidos, pero al final Aarón termino en un callejón sin salida.

Elena se le acercaba lentamente a Aarón, mientras sacaba sus garras.

Aarón observo la pared y vio un par de tablones colocados en las misma.

Aarón dice con mucha confianza:

**-hasta luego, lobita pero tengo que darles de comer a algunas personas-**

Dicho esto Aarón empieza a trepar por cada tablón, pero con tal fuerza de que cada uno de estos se rompía, luego de haberlos usado.

Elena quien ya había ido a detener a Aarón, solo pudo maldecir al darse cuenta de que este se había logrado escapar.

Aarón una vez en la sima sintió un enorme alivio y dijo con una voz burlona:

**-puff, suerte para la próxima lobita, a y si fuera tu no miraría lo que hay detrás-**

Dicho esto Elena se dispone a mirar detrás de ella dándose cuenta que habían 3 hombres mirándola con una sonrisa _(muy de violador)_

Aarón se da la vuelta y se va, pero 2 cosas dentro de él le dicen: (_el corazón y el cerebro)_

Cerebro:

**-eres un cobarde porque no la vas a ayudar si no haces eso morirás virgen-**

Aarón:  
**-oye ya viste su apariencia-**

Corazón:

**-si pero al parecer a ti te gusto no?-**

Aarón responde con un leve suspiro responde:

**-Han ganado esta batalla –**

Dicho esto Aarón regresa rápidamente hacia el callejón.

Una vez en este Aarón ve que 1 de los 3 hombres estaba noqueado pero los otros 2 habían logrado someter a Elena.

Estos le habían rompido su camisa, su sostén y la tenían contra la el suelo.

Aarón no pierde el tiempo y va corriendo hacia aquellos hombres y dando un salto, manda una patada voladora a uno de estos hombres, haciendo que este saliera volando a una pared y se golpeara tan fuerte que callera inconsciente.

El otro hombre al darse cuenta de esto ve a Aarón y subiendo se la cremallera _(su peor error)_

Aarón se aprovechó de esto para darle una patada en sus partes sagradas.

_(Háganse una idea de lo que tuvo que haber sentido, aquel pobre hombre)_

Una vez terminado con aquellos hombres Aarón se acerca hacia Elena.

_(Aarón no sabía que se llamaba Elena pero nosotros sí)_

Aarón quien se estaba sonrojando, al ver que aquella oficial estaba desmallada, y casi de inmediato pensó varias maneras de violarla, pero se controló y le puso su cazadora, a Elena y la llevo al lugar en donde Aarón vivía en una casa abandonada.

El tenía todo lo necesario para vivir _(una cama, una mesa, un baño completo y una televisión)_

Aarón acuesta a Elena en su cama. Luego de eso Aarón se va al patio de su casa que quedaba exactamente al lado de su pieza ya_ (también dijo que la casa tenia mágicamente electricidad y agua)_

Aarón empieza a pensar en qué hacer con ella ya que si despierta obviamente habría una pelea además él no podía pelear contra una mujer en especial porque ella se lo comería vivo y también destruiría su casa.

Pero antes de lo provisto Elena despierta gritando, Aarón rápidamente va a su pieza porque como dijo queda exactamente al lado.

Aarón:  
-Tranquila, lobita todo está bien yo te salve-

Elena ve a Aarón con una mirada de asesina porque su lado animal se había despertado.

_(Sus ojos era iguales a los de un gato en su modo animal, pero el color de los mismo no variaba)_

Elena rápidamente se abalanza sobre Aarón con sus garras.

Aarón rápidamente la detiene, pero las garras de Elena se habían incrustado en los brazos de Aarón.

Aarón gritando de dolor dice:

**-Mierda, te puedes relajar de una vez, que no te quiero hacer daño-**

Dicho esto los ojos de Elena vuelven a la normalidad.

Elena con una total desorientación:

**-Donde rayos estoy?-**

Aarón con enojo responde:

**-Estas en mi casa porque yo te salve de esos tipos y de nada por cierto-**

Elena con una cara de sorpresa dice:

-**Tú me salvaste? Porque?-**

Aarón responde con algo de vergüenza:

**-una larga historia, pero ahora te puedes quedar calmada hablemos, sobre esto mañana, ¿quieres? que ahora mismo estoy muy cansado, como veras salvarte costo demasiado, además hazme ese favor, por favor-**

Elena lo pensó durante 10 minutos en los cuales, dentro de ella empezaron a hablar 2 voces_ (otra vez el cerebro y corazón)_

Cerebro:

**-Creo que al menos le debemos ese favor, él nos salvó-**

Elena:

**-Pero es un criminal-**

Corazón:

**-Pero has visto que cuerpo, miau, además así tendrías más tiempo para conocerlo-**

Cerebro:

**-y también conocer sus debilidades para atraparlo-**

Elena:

**-han ganado esta vez-**

Dicho esto Elena le dice a Aarón:

**-ok, pero mañana me lo explicaras todo ok?-**

Aarón:

**-Como digas, jefa- **

Elena:

**-Oye y ¿dónde se supone que voy a dormir?-**

Aarón y Elena miran la unica cama y luego se ven al mismo tiempo y justo cuando Aarón iba a decir:

**-en el suelo-**

Elena lo mira con unos ojos de gatito.

Aarón con un tono molesto:

**-Diablos-**

Y así Elena se queda con la cama y Aarón con el suelo. y ambos pasan la noche

* * *

espero que les haya gustado ahora me despido les deseo suerte y tambien un abrazo psicologico alguna duda dejenla en los reviews no sean timidos no muerdo


	10. mi vida con Elena 2 parte

Hola a todos solo quiero decir:

Tal vez después de este cap. no vayan a haber más cap. hasta dentro de 1 semana.

Y esto es porque tal vez vaya a estar muy ocupado con ciertas cosas. _(Tengo que planear una fiesta XD)_

Y tal vez después de la fiesta, vaya a aparecer en una isla, gracias a mis maravillosos amigos, solo espero que si aparezco en una isla, al menos tenga ropa y que no haya una mujer desconocida al lado mío como la última, vez con estos amigos quien quiere enemigos no? xD

Ahora sin más preámbulo empecemos:

* * *

Aarón se despertaba creyendo que todo lo de ayer fue un mal sueño, ya que se encontraba tirado en el piso y no había nadie en su cama.

Sale a ver el gran amanecer, y luego de eso toma una toalla, que se encontraba en una silla de su patio.

_(Algo que no dije en el cap. anterior a este es que Aarón tiene en su patio escondido debajo de unos tablones de madera un cofre lleno de ropa y cosas personales) _

Y luego de eso se dispone a sacar ropa de su cofre, y sin más preámbulo se dirige a su baño a tomar una gran ducha caliente, ya que en las mañanas siempre salía agua caliente de la regadera.

_(La ducha, por si tienen dudas, es que yo le dijo regadera)._

Justo cuando abre la puerta, encuentra a Elena totalmente desnuda.

Aarón casi de inmediato, dice totalmente sonrojado:

-**yo lo sient…. AAAAAA –**

Este no pudo terminar, ya que recibió de parte de Elena una patada tan fuerte en la entrepierna, que casi podríamos, decir que quedo estéril, incluso hasta yo sentí el dolor.

Aarón cayendo al suelo en posición fetal, mientras se tocaba la entrepierna y gritaba de dolor, se dispone a ver bien quien le había golpeado _(Estaba a punto de ver lo mejor y peor de su vida)_

Ve 2 cosas:

La primera: ve el cuerpo desnudo de Elena desde una posición mucho mejor

Pero lo segundo, es que después, ve como una de las piernas de Elena se levantaba, haciendo que sangrara por la nariz, pero no todo es felicidad, ya que esta vino y le dio una patada a Aarón en la cara, logrando que este cayera inconsciente.

Elena con unas palabras de enojo dice:  
-**Maldito pervertido-**

Luego de un rato, Aarón se vuelve a despertar, solo que estaba afuera del baño y la puerta estaba cerrada, este entra y no ve a nadie, haciendo que este se preguntara, si lo de antes fue otro raro sueño.

Pero sin perder el tiempo se baña y luego de un rato sale del baño y se va su habitación, en la cual se encontraba sobre la cama, unas prendas, que él había dejado.

Mientras se cambiaba alguien abre la puerta Aarón, otra vez se sonroja a tal tope que empezó a sangrar por la nariz.

_(Aarón, solo había podido ponerse los boxers)_

La persona o animal que lo estaba viendo no era nadie más y menos que Elena, la oficial que había salvado el día anterior.

_(Elena a pesar de haberse bañado tuvo que volverse a poner el traje de policial que había usado ayer, debido a que no había más ropa)_

Elena empieza a sonrojarse debido a que estaba viendo el cuerpo de Aarón y Aarón rápidamente dice:

-**Oye puedes cerrar la puerta?!-**

Y casi como la misma velocidad de la luz la puerta se cierra.

Aarón de inmediato piensa

-**Mierda, lo de ayer no fue un sueño tengo que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de ella-**

Y también Elena piensa:

**-Tengo que encontrar la manera de atraparlo sin que se me vuelva a escapar, pero porque no aprovecho este momento, ahora está muy vulnerable-**

Justo cuando Elena estaba a punto de volver a entrar, para lanzarle una mordida a Aarón y también un par de golpes para noquearlo, algo la detiene algo que ella no entendía que era.

Haciendo que la misma se valle a la cocina o al menos, algo que se parecía a una cocina, ya que Aarón vivía en una casa abandonada, la cual tenía 2 piezas, 1 cocina y 1 baño, pero estos se encontraban destrozados, menos la pieza en la que Aarón dormía y también el baño, los cuales se encontraban intactos _(mucha suerte)._

Una vez que Aarón se vistió llamo a Elena la cual llego muy rápido.

Aarón sin perder el tiempo pregunta:

-**Bueno ahora quieres que te explique todo verdad?-**

Elena mueve su cabeza para confirmar, Aarón solo suspira y dice:

**-Bien, pero te lo diré en otro lado, que no tengo mucho tiempo que perder, sígueme-**

Aarón, saliendo de su casa lleva a Elena a una cantina.

Ambos se sientan en una mesa y Aarón pregunta:

-**ya que es exactamente lo que quieres saber?-**

Elena pregunta de inmediato:  
**-Quien eres y porque eres tan buscado que hasta me mandaron para atraparte?-**

Aarón de inmediato responde con una sonrisa:

-**Yo soy Aarón justifer vasco, me quede huérfano cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía 8 años, mi hermano se encargó de mí, pero a él lo atraparon cuando yo tenía 14, por ser un ladrón, al igual que yo, solo que yo no voy a ser atrapado y creo que me buscan tanto porque hasta ahora nadie me ha podido atrapar, además de robarle un montón de comida y un par de cosas a algunas personas y ahora dime quien eres tú?-**

Elena con una sonrisa responde:

-**Yo soy Elena Pierce del monte, gracias a unos experimentos, a los cuales me ofrecí, como voluntaria, tengo este pelo alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, además de que salieron orejas, garras y una cola, todo esto lo hice, porque cuando era chica mis padres murieron a manos de un maleante, y desde entonces no quiero que nadie más sufra por personas como tú?-**

Aarón algo irritado viene y responde:

**-Pero la pregunta es tu sabes a quien estas tratando de atrapar exactamente?-**

Elena queda desconcertada con lo que había dicho Aarón.

Aarón se levanta a hablar con el dueño de la cantina.

Aarón viene y le dice:

**-Oye Louis sabes cómo deshacerte de aquella persona?-**

Louis de inmediato le responde con una sonrisa:

**-No creo que sea necesario solo mira tú? Alguien más va a hacer el trabajo por nosotros 2, oye parecía el tipo de chica que te gusta no?-**

Aarón con un poco de sonrojo responde:

**-sabes si no fuera una oficial tal vez e.e-**

Dicho esto se dispone a ver detrás de él, dándose cuenta que 5 personas se habían levantado y acercado a Elena.

Este se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver como 3 de los 5 hombres habían caído al suelo inconscientes, pero los otros 2 habían logrado someter a Elena estos se disponían a llevársela, cuando Aarón aparece corriendo y diciendo:

-**Detrás de ti gorila-**

Aarón con una patada voladora le da en toda la cara a 1 de estos hombres, haciendo que este saliera por la puerta de la cantina volando y luego de eso mira al otro hombre con una mirada muy asesina, haciendo que el mismo saliera huyendo y tirara al suelo a Elena.

Luego de eso le estira la mano a Elena y en el proceso le dice:

**-ven te quiero mostrar algo-**

Elena le sigue hacia un azote de una casa, desde la cual se podían ver muchas cosas, Aarón, usando un telescopio el cual se encontraba en la azotea, empieza a ver muchas cosas, pero este viene y le da a Elena el telescopio y le dice:

-**Esta lista para ver porque robo comida, dinero y muchas cosas más-**

Elena afirma con la cabeza.

Dicho esto Aarón le apunta hacia un rincón de un callejón.

Elena sin perder el tiempo se dispone a ver con el telescopio una imagen que la tendrá por el resto de su vida.

Eran nada más, ni menos que una familia muriendo de hambre, los niños estaban tan flacos que parecía tablones de madera y los padres de los mismos estaban decidiendo quien de ellos tendría el privilegio de comer la última rebanada de pan.

Elena deja de mirar aquella horrible imagen y trata de mirar a Aarón, pero este no se encontraba, esta de inmediato lo busca con ayuda del telescopio y lo encuentra dándole algunas frutas y trozos de pan, a aquella familia que Elena acaba de ver.

_(Como llego tan rápido? Ni yo lo sé, Él no me quiere decir sus secretos __L )_

Luego de ver eso, se tira para atrás dando, un par de pasos hasta caerse.

Pero ella había caído sobre el pecho de Aarón.

_(Aarón podía ser muy rápido cuando se lo proponía, o al menos eso creo)_

Aarón levanta a Elena y ambos se ponen cara a cara.

Aarón dice mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba las manos juntas enfrente de Elena:

-**Este es mi trabajo, Pero si quieres arrestarme, no pondré resistencia-**

_(Y como si fuera un milagro recibe algo muy inesperado, algo que ni siquiera yo lo esperaba y eso que yo estoy contando esta historia)_

Un gran y jugoso beso departe de Elena,_ (también podía sentir la jugosa lengua de Elena pasar por su boca y juntarse con la suya),_ esto hace que Aarón abra los ojos como platos.

Aarón solo sigue el momento desconcertado, por lo que acaba de suceder.

Ambos sienten una increíble conexión y es como si ellos estuvieran destinados a estar juntos.

Terminado el momento.

Aarón la mira y justo cuando le iba a preguntar de porque lo hizo?

Recibe un muy buen golpe, de parte de Elena, haciendo que Aarón cayera al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando Aarón despierta, ya era de noche y no podía ver a Elena en ningún lado, pero ve una nota tirada en el suelo

Este viene la abre y esta decía:

-**Hasta la próxima, mi héroe-**

Aarón estaba muy desconcertado no sabía que acaba de pasar, pero cuando se disponía en volver a su casa ve a lo lejos a Elena la cual lo estaba mirando fijamente.

Aarón solo mueve su mano en señal de despedida y salta hacia un maizal reunido en una carretilla.

Y ambos toman caminos diferentes.

Hasta haca el cap. Que les ha parecido nos vemos después de 1 semana espero que en ese tiempo mi fic gane mucha más popularidad y ahora a empezar con

* * *

**_Detrás De Cámaras_**

Era una mañana tranquila pase por todos los cuartos de mi pieza para despertar a todos,

Pero cuando quería entrar a la pieza de Aarón a despertarlo me puse a ver por su ventana.

Y vi que estaba con Elena solo que esta estaba en un sillón acostada y casi desnuda y Aarón estaba con una hoja de papel.

Y Elena estaba diciendo:

-**Aarón píntame como una de tus putas francesas-**

Y Aarón no hacía nada más que dibujar yo solo vengo me alejo de la ventana y TChica se acerca a mí preguntándome:

**-Oiga Sr awesome porque sangra por la nariz-**

**-El calor TChica hace demasiado calor-**


	11. momento hermoso

Hola a todos de nuevo ahora mismo les explicare 1 cosa:

Y esta es que Aarón en el presente les está explicando a los animatronicos su vida con Elena pero mucha más detallada y esto se debe a que todos los fics necesitan tener un final además de que tampoco que digamos tengo todo el tiempo del mundo porque ahora tal vez vaya a ver menos caps. Porque estaré algo ocupado con la escuela y otras cosas y si quieren saber qué edad tengo nunca lo sabrán xD si no entendieron algo pueden preguntarlo ahora a seguir con el cap.

Han pasado 2 años desde la primera vez que Aarón conoció por primera vez a Elena y este se la encontró en mucho de sus robos.

Esto logro como consecuencia que ambos se conocieran mucho mejor y como si fuera poesía Aarón cambio dejo de ser un simple ladrón, y trato de ser un oficial pero todo salió mal y termino como un caza recompensas, debido a que este creyó que sería mucho más divertido.

Pero nuestra historia se centra más en 1 día de sus citas:

* * *

**En el departamento de Elena….**

Aarón:

-**Oye ya estas lista debemos apurarnos que vamos a llegar tarde al bosque-**

Elena responde de manera irritada:

-**Sabes tú tampoco que digamos eres el más veloz en cambiarte-**

Aarón responde con un tono burlón:

**-Pero sabes en que soy rápido en atrapar a criminales mucho más rápido que tu xD además de que me dieron el nombre de cazador del año xD 2 veces seguidas e.e-**

Elena lo mira con una mirada asesina haciendo de que Aarón retroceda moviendo las manos de atrás a delante y este por ultimo le dice:

**-Te espero afuera gatita –**

**_(Llevando un cofre con un par de cositas)_**

Cuando Aarón dijo lo último, hizo que Elena se sonrojara un poco

Cuando Elena por fin estaba lista por cierto se demoró 1 hora.

Ambos fueron al bosque porque los 2 habían planeado un acampar.

Se demoraron un rato en llegar pero al menos llegaron a las 6:30 de la tarde.

Al llegar Elena dice:

-**Huele este aire, es tan fresco y la vista es hermosa-**

Aarón responde:

-**Ok, solo no te aloques como la otra vez ok?-**

Aarón lo decía porque en algunos momentos, Elena podría entrar en un estado salvaje, debido a que ella en parte animal y por eso podría actuar en momento muy locamente destruyéndolo todo y a quien acudían para relajarla ese era Aarón.

Después de buscar un lugar, donde poner su carpa, encontraron un perfecto lugar al lado de una cascada.

Pusieron la carpa como a unos 20 metros al lado de la cascada y ambos se disponen a buscar un par de cosas

Aarón:

La comida.

Y Elena:

Un par de ramas, y también le preparo una sorpresa a Aarón en la carpa.

Cuando ambos se reunieron, Aarón había cazado un par de peces y Elena ya tenía el fuego encendido eran las 7:00 y estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Ambos dejando de lado el fuego y los peces se fueron a la cascada.

Una vez en ese lugar ambos vieron desde lo alto a un grupo de personas con los mismos rasgos de Elena.

Aarón de inmediato dice:

-**Oye mira son como tú, oye por cierto como hiciste para ser así exactamente porque tú nunca me lo ha contado, además he pensado en someterme a ese experimento-**

Elena con algo de burla:

**-Eso no es para tontos -.- **

Aarón de inmediato responde:

**-eso es muy raro viniendo de ti, pues parece que te gustan los tontos no es así? e.e-**

Elena le dé un codazo a Aarón, haciendo que este venga, señale y le diga:

**-Oye que te parece si vamos allí parece seguro para nadar-**

Aarón va corriendo y Elena le sigue a paso corto, pero cuando ambos se encontraba a 30 metros de la final de la cascada, la cual no tenía corrientes fuertes, más bien era muy tranquilas las corrientes de esa cascada.

Aarón sin perder el tiempo aprovechando que Elena se había asomado a ver algo en el agua.

Este viene y la tira haciendo que la misma se levantara en un posición sexy a la vez que terrorífica Aarón solo traga saliva porque reconocería la mirada de Elena donde fuera, antes de que Elena le empezara a dar caza a Aarón este rezo y se fue volando a esconderse.

Elena destruía cada árbol que se encontraba _(garras de acero T_T)_ y justo cuando Aarón estaba contra la espada y la pared, vio que la carpa estaba a un lado de él.

Este viene la abre y de un momento a otro abre los ojos como platos.

BOOMM! La carpa explota, pero esta no hizo tanto daño a Aarón, sino que lo dejo de pies a cabeza lleno de tinta de color rosa.

Aarón estaba en el suelo y justo cuando se sacó la tinta de los ojos, también de la boca y de otros lugares.

Elena se acerca a Aarón y justo, cuando estaba Arriba de este, ella se pone a reír alocadamente.

Aarón de inmediato responde con una voz de infante:

-**Oh vamos esto no es nada gracioso ****L****-**

Elena entre risas:

**-Esta fue mi venganza por tirarme al agua xD-**

Aarón:

**-Bueno ahora donde se supone que vamos a dormir?-**

Elena saca del cofre un par de frazada que habían traído por si esto pasaba.

_(Ambos son como decirlo, destructores?)_

Aarón se queda completamente rojo pues solo había frazada

**Aarón con un tono de duda pregunta, mientras se tocaba la cabeza:**

**-He? Vamos a compartir la frazada?-**

Elena de inmediato le responde mirándole _(así ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _y diciéndole:

-**Porque ahora te da miedo compartir la frazada conmigo?-**

Aarón responde esta vez más confiado:

**-Tu sabes perfectamente que no…-**

_(Y así ambos comparten la frazada ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y si quieren saber más les diré que esta era la primera vez de Aarón y Elena juntos, y saben lo que ocurrió? Aarón fue condenado a morir por snus snus y me refiero porque Elena apenas empezaron ella entro en su estado animal sacando las garras y pasándolas por todo el cuerpo del pobre Aarón y solo diré que eso dolerá para mañana)_

**Pero lo que nos importa ahora es lo que pasaba en una cantina 2 extraños hablaban:**

¿?:

-**Vincent necesito que me traigas a 2 personas y estaremos a mano:**

Vincent:

**-Claro pero quiénes son?-**

**¿?:**

_(El hombre tiro un par de papeles sobre la mesa)_

-El primero es:

**Aarón justifer vasco:**

**\- Ex ladrón trato de entrar a la escuela de oficiales, pero Salió reprobado, así que se inició como caza recompensas y lo malo es que es muy bueno así que tenemos que quitarlo del camino, pero no quiero que lo mates, quiero que le laves el cerebro, para que este de nuestro lado y también que tiene un noviecita algo especial.-**

Esta es la segunda:

**Elena Pierce del monte:**

**-empezó su carrera como oficial debido a que sus padres murieron a causa de un delincuente, se sometió al experimento human animals, y obtuvo un aumento en muchas de sus cualidades físicas, además que también mentales, recientemente se le fue ascendida de oficial a comandante y uno de sus compañeros y novio es Aarón, pero este por lo normal solo la ayuda en momentos difíciles, quiero que me la traigas necesito su esencia para uno de mis experimentos, Has entendido?-**

Vincent con una sonrisa de psicópata:

**-Se los traeré para mañana-**

Y sin mas Vincent sale de la cantina, preparándose para mañana

* * *

**Y hasta acá el cap. tengo muchas cosas que hacer esto algo atareado debido a múltiples cosas pero no se preocupen por mí porque en el cole o al menos en todo lo que hago me va súper bien.**

**Abrazo psicológico para todos les deseo mucha suerte.**

**Y ahora a empezar con**

* * *

**_Detrás de cámaras_**

En una casa de los suburbios 2 personas se lanzaban cosas, se agarraban a golpes y también se insultaban:

-**OLVIDALO SIR AWESOME NO TE DEJARE ESCRIBIR UN CAP EN MI FIC! :(- *POW***

**Sir awesome:**

**-PERO QUE DICES PABLO, SI ESTAS USANDO MI CUENTA! :(- *PAW***

**Pablo:**

**-ESO ES MENTIRA ADEMÁS DIJIMOS QUE MI FIC SERIA PRIMERO Y LUEGO EL TUYO! :l- *CRASH***

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por cierto animatronico con globos diciendo:

**-Tranquilos chicos todos podemos escribir en el fic :)-**

**Sir awesome y Pablo dicen súper fuerte:**

**-VETE A LA MIERDA "BILLY"-**

Y así ambos siguen peleando y Billy se va entristecido.

Billy _(bb)_


	12. hardcore

Hola a todos de nuevo :D solo quiero decir que he pensado mucho sobre dejarle a Sir awesome escribir 1 cap. suyo en mi fic pero tiene que tratar sobre mi fic y tengo que decir que ese cap. que el haga puede ser muy alocado y quieren saber quién es Sir awesome? Bueno se los diría pero él no quiere que se los diga, pero no entiendo de que tiene miedo porque yo dije solo 1 parte de mi nombre y eso que no creo que descubran mi identidad creo, pero si lo hacen juau ._.

Pero ahora sin perder el tiempo a seguir con el fic

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en un bosque, Aarón se levantaba cuidadosamente, para no despertar a Elena, con ella había tenido una noche hardcore ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), la cual termino entre placer y dolor. _(He descubierto que Aarón es masoquista o creo que se le dice sadomasoquismo? O_o)_

Aarón cuando ya se encontraba levantado se observó así mismo dándose cuenta que todo el cuerpo lo tenía todo cubierto de garrasos y este de inmediato piensa:

-**Juau como sigo con vida, pero eso fue asombroso solo mírenla dormir OwO, creo que mejor la tapo y voy a buscar algo para comer, al menos aún me quedan los boxers-**

Y sin más preámbulos Aarón desaparece entre los arbustos.

Elena abriendo lentamente sus ojos para observar a su alrededor.

Pero al no notar la presencia de Aarón esta pregunta fuertemente:

**-Aarón ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAS?!-**

Y del cielo tratando de caer épicamente, pero termina cayéndose contra el suelo con la cara dejándosela como una flor en primavera _(eso dolerá para mañana xD)._

Aarón:

-**Ya llegue, no fue de mis mejores aterrizajes, pero al menos trate :v-**

Elena:

**-Adonde fuiste me dejaste sola en medio de la nada :,(-**

Aarón:

**-Oh vamos los 2 sabemos que alguien como tú podría fácilmente matar a alguien como yo, además traje cosas para comer :V-**

Apenas Aarón menciono esto hizo sonar las palmas y del cielo cayo …..

Esperen que mierda es eso? O.o cayo un puto alce? Que hace un alce en medio de un bosque tan pequeño? Donde está la lógica? Pero bue sigamos con el fic:

Aarón con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-**Acá esta nuestro almuerzo :) como lo quieres asado o crudo?-**

Elena casi al borde del desmayo:

**-como mierda cazaste un puto alce? Mejor nos vamos y comemos en la cuidad una rica pizza que te parece?-**

Aarón:

-**No podemos, alguien anoche no controlo sus garras y rompió toda nuestra ropa -.- además ir desnudos no es una opción en especial porque te imaginas que pasaría si nos llegan a sacar una foto saldríamos en el periódico y ya veo que pondrán de portada-**

_"desnudos ante las cámaras" _

Elena:

**-no fue mi culpa tú sabes cómo me pongo a veces :3 –**

Aarón:

**-Déjame usar el pelaje de este animal para hacerme un abrigo así, tú te cubres con la frazada y yo con la piel del alce ok?-**

Elena:

**-ok, pero al llegar te das un baño si o si :P-**

Y así la pareja, llega de una manera muy peculiar al departamento de Elena, pero de todas maneras les sacaron una foto y adivinen que salió en el periódico de las 9.

"bestia y bella furry invaden ciudad."

_ (Aarón) (Elena)_

Una vez ya en el departamento, Aarón le pregunta a Elena:

-**Oye que te parece si nos quedamos con la piel :3 de alc…..-**

Elena rápidamente le tapa la boca a Aarón para susurrarle al oído:

-**Si lo haces no habrán más noches como la anterior :(-**

_(O.o GOLPE BAJO, AGUANTE AARON XD)_

Aarón:

-**Ok :,(-**

Y así la pareja entra al departamento, pero antes Aarón tuvo que decirle adiós a la piel de alce.

Después de un momento en el cual, Aarón estaba ya listo para entrar a bañarse.

Aarón se encontraba caminando lentamente hacia el baño, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, Elena a la velocidad de la luz entra justo para usarlo.

Aarón:

**-Oh vamos no dijiste que me bañase por usar la piel de alce? Y ahora tu usas el baño :( -**

Elena asoma su cara por una parte de la puerta la cual ella había abierto y dice:

**-Qué te parece si compartimos el baño ;) –**

Aarón totalmente rojo:

**-como diga gatita :3 –**

_(Y ahora solo quiero decir que si Elena se embaraza, Aarón se hará cargo en buscar una nueva casa para él y ella, porque yo no me voy a hacer cargo de 9 lobitos o creo que es 1, bueno la verdad no sé, pero que no me venga con las mierdas de "soy tu Oc me tienes que cuidar", pero bue sigamos con el fic.)_

Y así ambos tortolos comparten la ducha, bueno en parte, porque Elena solo quería maquillarse, mientras Aarón bañarse.

Mientras Aarón se bañaba le pregunta a Elena:

-**Oye…. Tú puedes….. He… tu puedes…. Mmmmmm….. Puedes… he… ?_? -**

Elena confundida:

**-Yo puedo qué? :l –**

Aarón rápidamente responde con nerviosismo:

**-Tu puedes quedar embarazada? o_o – **_(really nigga?)_

Elena rápidamente abre la cortina y queda mirando a Aarón directamente a los ojos

Elena:

-**de verdad quieres saber? O_o –**

Aarón:

**-SSSS….SI-**

Elena:

**-La única forma que pase eso es que tú seas como yo -.- **

_(Te salvaste :D)_

Aarón:

**-Ósea que sea un furry? xD –**

Elena totalmente enojada:

**-Ya te dije que no soy un furry, soy un human wild y punto :( -**

Aarón:

**-Ok relaja las carnes que luego te descontro…..oh diablos-**

De un momento a otro Elena entro en su estado salvaje o más bien dicho en su estado lujurioso porque apenas vio a Aarón salto hacia a él y si fuera yo un periodista diría esto:

Aarón fue violado salvajemente por Elena y esto como es posible si no tiene pene? Fueron las **GARRAS, **

** GARRAS EVERYWHERE**

Pero en el proceso Aarón decía:

-**Elena Ah….. :3 3 las garras no, las garras no, por favor, Oh no las GARRAS AWWWWWWW D: -**

_(Sadomasoquismo? Nunca lo sabremos)_

Mientras Elena disfrutaba Aarón debía preocuparse de 2 cosas:

**La primera que Elena no le mordiera fuertemente su hombro**

Y

**La segunda LAS GARRAS.**

Pero Aarón se arto y decidió poner algo de iniciativa en ese momento, porque, si no lo sabían, Elena se encontraba arriba de este, galopándolo xD en la ducha bañera?

_(No sé cómo se le dice exactamente a una fusión de ducha y bañera no sé si me explico bien pero bue)_

Y de un momento a otro los papeles cambiaron, Aarón no debía preocuparse más por las garras, porque estas se encontraban clavadas en su espalda, eso va a doler mañana x_x .

Aarón con sus múltiples embestidas _(en la realización de este cap., yo y Sir awesome nos estamos cagando de la risa) _hacia Elena, logran 2 cosas:

**La primera que este termina adentro haciendo que Elena caiga desmayada **

Y

**Segundo que este se cayera muy exhausto, pero al menos todavía tenía la fuerza de poder sacar a Elena de la bañera ducha? Y dejarla en el suelo, por el momento.**

Aarón con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se levanta y pone entre sus manos a la desmayada Elena para dejarla dormir en el sillón.

Una vez hecho esto Aarón se le queda viendo y pensando:

**-Es tan bella mientras duerme OwO, Le tengo que cortar la uñas mientras duerma, si esto sigue pasando no voy a durar mucho, además con ese instinto que tiene, tal vez deba pensar en comprar algo para mantenerme energizado –** _(viagra? REALLY MAN?) O_o_

Y sin más Aarón tapa a Elena con un par de frazadas que había visto allí, se va cambiar y también prepararse para salir a buscar algo en otra ciudad.

_(Recuerden que Aarón era un ladrón y no tenía casa, bueno tenia, pero Elena la destruyo por completo cuándo? Cuando descubrieron su lado salvaje O_o)_

Aarón cuando se cambió salió a la cantina a buscar una cosita y no, no es el viagra xD.

Una vez ya en la misma vio a Louis y este vino y le pregunto:

-**Oye Louis me puedes dar lo que hayan usado en Elena –**

**Louis:**

**-Tienes suerte muchas personas se someten a eso, y por lo mismo ahora existe un elixir, y yo tengo artos muchas personas me lo compran solo tienes que escuchar esto,**

**Cuando te tomes esto pueden haber un montón de probabilidades de que todo tu cuerpo cambien a parecerse más al de un animal dejaras de ser un simple humano a ser un animal o más bien un furry jajajaja xD-**

Y justo cuando Louis le da el elixir a Aarón alguien entra a la cantina de una patada y gritando:

** -QUIEN ES AARON JUSTIFFER VASCO :( -**

Aarón rápidamente responde levantando la mano

-**SOY YO PARA QUE ME QUIERES :) –**

**¿?:**

**-PREPARATE PORQUE VENDRÁS CONMIGO-**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. Y esto es porque tengo varias dudas acerca sobre este fic porque mi sexto sentido me dice que le falta algo a este fic pero yo no sé qué es y si ustedes saben podrían ser tan amables de decírmelo además de que no habrá detrás de cámaras porque Sir awesome quiere convertirla en fic ustedes que dicen porque yo creo que está loco completamente :l**

**Pero sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima, abrazo psicológico 3 y **


	13. pasado: Aaron vs vincent

Hola a todos hoy subiré otro cap. porque me parece que tengo que terminar con esta parte del fic rápidamente porque tenemos que volver al futuro, además que Sir awesome está desesperado por subir un cap. y literalmente me está mirando horriblemente desde la ventana nota mental poner cortinas.

Y aquí un dato curioso Aarón en el presente nunca les conto todo lo que yo les esto contando a partir del cap. 11 a los animatronicos el solo se inventó una historia sobre que ella despareció del día a la mañana ya que él no estaba preparado para recordar otra vez el de como perdió a Elena.

Pero ahora sin más a continuar con el fic a todos los que hayan llegado hasta esta parte del fic y que les haya gustado o al menos intrigado muchas gracias realmente disfruto hacer esto.

* * *

Aarón quedo viendo a aquel misterioso hombre.

Hasta que Louis interrumpió el momento:

-**Oye Aarón toma ten cuidado con eso porque si no es compatible con tu ADN vas a terminar siendo controlado por tu instinto animal durante 1 hora en teoría, pero lo bueno es que después de esa hora volverás a ser normal, pero esto puede variar mucho a sí que ten cuidado-**

Aarón:

-**Sabes mejor guárdamelo un rato porque parece que el tipo de allí quiere pelea :( -**

Y sin perder el tiempo Aarón se acerca a ese hombre quedando a 20 metros.

Aarón:  
-**Como sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Para qué me quieres? :( -**

De inmediato el hombre misterioso responde:

**-YO SOY VINCENT EL MEJOR MERCENARIO QUE PODRAS ENCONTRAR NO HAY TAREA DIFICIL QUE NO PUEDA CUMPLIR O COMPLETAR, Y TE OFRESCO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE TE UNAS A MI PARA QUE JUNTOS LOGREMOS GRANDES HAZAÑAS :) –**

Vincent le estira la maño a Aarón.

Aarón de inmediato responde totalmente enojado:

**-Primero yo nunca seré un asesino, segunda nunca me uniría a un tipo como tú y tercera como te gustaría tu celda con o sin ventana? :) –**

Ambos de inmediato ambos se preparan para el combate el primero en atacar es Aarón con su muy típica patada voladora la cual termina mal, porque Vincent lo intervino en el aire y esto como consecuencia logro que Vincent lo lanzara contra una mesa.

Louis grita como un loco:

-**PELEAS AFUERA POR FAVOR-**

De un momento a otro Vincent agarra del cuello a Aarón y lo acerca a la puerta para decir:

-**Ya oíste al cantinero, PELEAS AFUERA :) –**

Y DE UN MOMENTO AL OTRO Vincent lanza a Aarón por la puerta.

Destruyendo la misma, Aarón de inmediato piensa mientras iba cayendo:  
**-Vincent, tengo que acordarme de ese nombre :) -**

Este se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, este solo asoma la vista dándose cuenta de 2 cosas:

**La primera es que era ya muy tarde porque se había hasta oscurecido **

**Y **

**La segunda es que Vincent tenía los ojos totalmente blancos y casi de todo su cuerpo emanaba un umbral de color morado, además que ciertas partes de su cuerpo tenían sangre.**

Aarón se levanta rápidamente, se prepara y mira directamente a Vincent a los ojos, y de un momento a otro, Aarón empieza a sentir miedo, tristeza y un vacío horrible, este viene y piensa:

-**Tengo que tener mucho cuidado con este tipo no parece normal O_o –**

Vincent se mueve rápidamente hacia Aarón, este queda totalmente perplejo, al ver como aquella persona se movió tan rápido, logrando que estos quedaran a tan solo un par de metros.+

Y así comienza una gran cruzada de golpes, pero el más experimentado era Vincent.

Cada golpe que Vincent asistía contra Aarón, hacían sentir a Aarón cada vez más cansado y agotado, y cada golpe que Aarón asistía contra Vincent, por esto no le quedaban muchas esperanzas de ganar ese combate y él lo sabía bien

Aarón piensa de inmediato:  
**-Porque mierda golpeo tan lento, porque me siento tan cansado, vamos Aarón, tu puedes :) -**

Hasta que Vincent decide terminar con el combate dándole un buen golpe en la cara a Aarón.

Este cae al escupiendo por la boca un poco de sangre y también estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

Rápidamente se levanta y empieza a huir por un callejón, sacando rápidamente su celular llama a Elena, esta contesta preguntando:

-**AARON DONDE MIERDA ANDABAS? TE ESTAVA BUSCANDO? ADEMAS ME ESTABA MURIENDO DE….. :( -**  
Aarón:

**-Elena no hay tiempo, callejón cerca de la cantina de Louis AHORA! :( -**

Dicho esto, Aarón se prepara, para entablar otra vez un combate contra Vincent, solo que esta vez había una diferencia y es que Aarón sentía una especie de furia dentro de él.

Cuando ambos se encontraban cara a cara Aarón dejo escapar una voz muy oscura dentro del el:

**-PREPARATE PARA MORIR VINCENT-**

Vincent de inmediato responde con un tono burlón:

-**PUEDES SENTIR TODO ESE ODIO, TODA ESA SED DE SANGRE, CREO QUE NO SOMOS TAN DIFERENTES, QUE ME DICES AHORA TE UNES A MI? :D –**

Uno de los 2 ojos de Aarón se vuelve negro con un punto de rojo candente.

Y sin perder el tiempo ambos se ponen a pelear y como si se leyeran la mente cada golpe era interceptado por el otro, solo que cada golpe que interceptaba Vincent de Aarón, hacían que este incrementara su fuerza y también su velocidad, hasta que de un momento al otro, varios de los golpes de Aarón lograban darle a Vincent y de un solo puñete bien dado, Aarón lanza a Vincent contra una pared, logrando que esta se rompiera, y que volvieran a entrar a la cantina.

Solo que esta vez Vincent dijo:

**-ESO ES AARON ENOJATE CADA VEZ MAS Y MAS DIME, COMO SE SIENTE TODA ESA IRA, TODO ESE PODER? :D –**

Aarón con una voz oscura, un umbral oscuro emano de Aarón y mirándose las manos:

**-ES ASOMBROSO, ME SIENTO IMPARABLE Y CON TODO ESTE PODER ACABARE CONTI…-**

Aarón no pudo terminar al ver que Vincent rápidamente mato a Louis y le quito al cuerpo sin vida del mismo el elixir de humans animals.

Aarón sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanza hacia Vincent este de inmediato lo detiene atrapándole la cabeza con la mano y le dice:

-**It´s me :D-**

Y sin perder el tiempo Vincent tira al pobre de Aarón, contra el suelo haciendo que el mismo se rompiera un par de huesos y cayera inconsciente.

Una vez este se encontrara en el suelo Vincent se pone de cuclillas para poder ver mejor el cuerpo del sangrante e inconsciente Aarón.

Luego le abre la boca a Aarón para que se tomara el elixir, para poder llevárselo sin tener problemas cuando de la nada recibe un buena patada en la cara quien será el salvado….

Dijo salvadora O_o no era nadie más, ni menos que Elena.

La misma mira el cuerpo de Aarón y dice:

-**QUE MIERDA LE HAZ HECHO A AARON?-**

Vincent con una voz de maniaco:

-**YO SOLO LE MOSTRE EL MEJOR CAMINO NO ES ASI AARON? :D AJAJAJAJA-**

De un momento a otro Aarón se levanta Elena se queda perpleja al ver esto por 2 cosas:

**La primera al parecer ella no había podido detener a VINCENT a tiempo logrando que el elixir surtiera efecto curando todas las heridas de Aarón**

**_(Secretos del elixir)_**

**Y **

**La segunda que el cuerpo de Aarón estaba empezando a cambiar, a sus manos les estaba empezando a aparecer garras, su cuerpo se estaba volviendo más grande, desgarrando un poco de ropa, su cuerpo se estaba cubriéndose de pelo.**

_(Solo sus manos, cara y piernas se habían llenado en parte de pelo)_

VINCENT dice con una sonrisa de psicópata:

-**AARON HAZME UN FAVOR Y TRAE A TU NOVIESITA CON NOSOTROS, SI NO ES MUCHA MOLESTIA TRAELA DORMIDA, PERO NO LA MATES :D JAJAJAJAJA –**

Aarón asiste con la cabeza y de un momento a otro mira a Elena con los un ojos y umbral totalmente oscuros.

Este viene y dice con una voz oscura y distorsionada:

**-ELENA VEN CONMIGO, NO ES NECESARIO QUE PELEEMOS, YO TE AMO Y NO QUIERO TENER QUE HACERTE DAÑO, PERO SI NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCION, ME TEMO, QUE TENDRE, QUE CONVERTIRME EN LO QUE MAS DETESTO :) –**

Elena rápidamente responde asustada y con una cara totalmente sorprendida:

-**Aarón este no eres tú, vamos vuelve conmigo al mundo real, y terminemos con ese sujeto de una vez-**

Aarón mueve su cabeza en desacuerdo y dice:

-**SIENTO MUCHO LO QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE HACER ELENA-**

Y sin más preámbulo Aarón se lanza hacia Elena, esa era una batalla muy desigualada, debido al aumento que había tenido Aarón en ese momento.

Elena tenía una ventaja, la cual era que golpeaba mucho más rápido que Aarón y también que las garras de Aarón, no se encontraban tan desarrolladas como las de ella.

Pero de todas maneras no se podía hacer mucho mas, 1 de los golpes de Aarón bien dado, basto para dejar a Elena inconsciente.

Este vino tomo a Elena y cuando la miro a la cara sus ojos y el umbral desaparecieron este de inmediato dijo:

-**QUE MIERDA E HECHO? ELENA PERDONAME :,( -**

El creyó que había matado a Elena, pero obviamente, ni el tenía tanta fuerza, pero de un momento a otro volvió a ser el de los ojos negros, al oír la frase departe de Vincent:

-**IT´S ME-**

VINCENT dijo totalmente reconfortado y confiado:

-**Aarón sígueme y trae a tu novia rápido que no tenemos mucho tiempo**-

* * *

Y hasta haca el cap. Lo se soy malo por no seguir pero estoy muy cansado me quede hasta tarde en la creación de este cap. Pero bue ahora díganme que les ha parecido en las reviews, pero sin más que decir me despido gracias por leer y espero que disfruten los siguientes caps. Hasta luego y un gran abrazo psicológico bye :3


	14. No todo termina como en los cuentos

Hola a todos como se encuentran? pero tengo que terminar rápidamente con esta sección del cap. y también vengo a avisar que tal vez, no vayan ver caps. Hasta dentro de 5 días porque? Razones personales :(.

Pero ahora no perdamos el tiempo y sigamos con el cap.

* * *

Vincent quien controlaba la mente de Aarón le dijo que lo siguiera y también que llevara a la inconsciente Elena.

Vincent termina llevando a Aarón con Elena hacia unas instalaciones, algo viejas.

Todo estaba oscuro hasta que se escuchan unas palmas y de un momento a otro las luces se encienden mostrando muchas horrorosidades.

Habían un montón de fuentes con agua, rellenas con humans wilds _(personas furrys o_o)_

Vincent de inmediato grita:

-**OIGA YA LOS TENGO AHORA DIJAME ESTAMOS A MANO? –**

Del cielo cae una persona de una edad muy vieja como de unos 40.

Este junta sus manos en su espalda a lo caballeroso y dice:

-**Excelente Vincent, creo que has hecho un magnífico trabajo, pero hablemos de negocios, crees que me puedas dar a Aarón?, porque al parecer ahora es un human wild y creo que eso aumentaría tu recompensa no crees? qué me dices? :) –**

Vincent de inmediato ve a Aarón y dice:

**-Claro porque….-**

Y de un momento a otro el cuerpo de Aarón empezó a perder todo lo que el elixir le había otorgado:

1.- la cola, garras, aumento de fuerza y tamaño.

2.- El pelo en exceso.

3.-Algunas heridas todavía estaban en el cuerpo de Aarón.

Rápidamente el hombre arrugado dice con una voz de decepción:

**-Es una verdadera lástima creo que el elixir es incompatible con su ADN :( -**

Aarón quien había vuelto a ser el mismo, salta hacia atrás con Elena entre sus manos y durante un momento pregunta:  
**-Pero para que necesitan a tantos human wilds? Eso no tiene sentido O_o –**

El arrugado hombre responde:

-**Perdón, donde están mis modales, como ya sabrás él es Vincent y yo soy Sir lord Slashington II, y quiero a los human wilds porque sus esencias son multifuncionales por ejemplo mira :D -**

Y así sir lord slashington II aplaude hacia una dirección, haciendo que la misma se iluminara, mostrando varias imágenes horrorosas, donde aparecía que él les arrancaba el alma o algo parecido.

Aarón con los ojos bien abierto pregunta:

**-CUAL ES EL PUTO BENEFICIO DE TODA ESTA MIERDA? :( -**

Con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa de loco, sir slashington responde:

**-NO LO ENTIENDES? QUE ACASO ERES CIEGO? NO VES QUE SUS ESCENCIAS NOS PUEDEN SERVIR PARA SALVAR, CURAR, ENTRETENER Y PROTEGER NUESTRAS VIDAS? –**

Aarón ve sorprendido todo aquello, sabía que tenía que huir, pero no podía, con sus muchas heridas causadas por Vincent, se encontraba algo agotado, y por esto no podía huir con Elena entre sus manos.

De un momento a otro Sir lord slashington II le dice a Vincent:

-**Encárgate y tráeme a la chica y quédate con el otro-**

Aarón dejando a Elena en el suelo se prepara para el combate.

De un momento a otro, Vincent ya se encontraba detrás de Aarón, este recibió un muy buen golpe desde la espalda, logrando que cayera al suelo casi totalmente agotado y sin energías.

Aarón solo podía observar, como Vincent agarraba a Elena y se la llevaba a slashington

Por cada paso que daba Vincent, Aarón trataba de levantarse y decía:

-**POR FAVOR DETENTE, LLEVAME A MI, DEJALA EN PAZ :,( -**

Vincent le entrego a Elena a slashington, este viene y dice antes de irse:

**-Acaba con él, ya no nos sirve –**

Slashington desaparece en las sombras.

Vincent se acerca a Aarón, y mientras se dirige hacia este le dice:

**-VAMOS AARON RINDENTE NO HAY ESPERANZA NUNCA LA ENCONTRARAS LO QUE SE LLEVA SLASHINGTON NO VUELVE A APARECER :D -**

Aarón quien se encontraba en el suelo, al oír eso último pierde el control y mostrando todo su ira y odio, se levanta y dice:

**-you can´t –**

Y de un omento a otro desaparece.

Vincent abre bien los ojos, pero igualmente recibe múltiples golpes desde la nada.

Este furioso dice:  
**-VAMOS AARON MUESTRATE ACASO TIENES MIEDO? :( -**

Aarón aparece de entre las sombras con un umbral y ojos totalmente rojos y dice:

**-DIME A DONDE SE LA LLEVARON Y TE PERDONARE LA VIDA :( -**

Vincent solo ríe a carcajadas, pero luego de un breve momento, recibe un golpe tan fuerte que este se preguntó, con quien mierda se encontraba luchando en este momento?

Vincent casi sin aliento dice:

**-OK te diré a donde se la llevaron si cumples con 1 condición x_o –**

Aarón con una voz distorsionada:

-**CUAL ES? –**

Vincent sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con los ojos totalmente blancos:

**-QUE TE UNAS A MI, HASTA QUE YO DIJA –**

Vincent le estira la mano y Aarón no le quedaba más que aceptar aquella oferta, porque no permitiría que se le arrebatara, lo que más había querido en el mundo.

Y así ambos salen de aquellas instalaciones, Vincent guía a Aarón a una fábrica abandonada.

Cuando ambos se encontraba en la puerta Aarón dice:

**-TU ME AYUDARAS A ENCONTRARLA QUE NO SE TE PASE NADA POR LA MENTE OK? :( -**

Así ambos entran a aquella fabrica, se encontraron con un par de guardias, los cuales Aarón mato salvajemente, cada guardia que mataba Aarón, hacían que su alma se llenara de odio y que le empezara a aparecer un umbral de color rojo y sus ojos cambiaban a estar totalmente oscuros con 1 solo punto rojo.

Cuando se encontraban en el laboratorio de ciencias de aquella fabrica, Aarón vino y destruyo la puerta.

Allí se encontraba Slashington II junto, Elena en una de las cámaras de extracción de esencia.

Aarón rápidamente se tiro hacia slashington, pero tengo que admitirlo era un viejo con muy buenos reflejos, porque podía evitar cada golpe de Aarón, Aarón furioso:

**-VAMOS, QUEDATE QUIETO, ANCIANO! :( -**

**En medio de todos los golpes suena un bip señal la cual hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja a slashington este dice:  
-HAN LLEGADO TARDE EL TRABAJO ESTA… AHHHHHHH D: -**

No pudo terminar cuando Aarón le atravesó el pecho con su mano, arrancándole el corazón.

Este dice:

**-TÚ NUNCA NECESITASTE ESTO, ERES SOLO OTRA SUCIEDAD DEL SUELO, LA CUAL YA FUE LIMPIADA, DESCANZA EN PAZ, LOCO :D –**

_(Vincent solo se quedó viendo desde las _sombras_ todo este combate)_

Aarón rápidamente va a la cámara de extracción, para destruir la puerta y rescatar a Elena pero este se da cuenta de 2 horribles cosas:

1.- Elena se encontraba en su forma humana, totalmente pálida como un cadáver haciendo que Aarón se pusiera histérico y repitiera la frase "no, no puede ser" una y otra vez

Y 

2.-El sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que algo se rompió, que algo se destruyó, que algo malo nació, un nuevo ser lleno de maldad.

Aarón cerró los ojos de la ya sin vida Elena y dijo antes de irse:

**-TE PROMETO QUE MATARE A TODOS LAS MALAS PERSONAS NO DEJARE QUE ESTO VUELVA A OCURRIR CON OTRAS PERSONAS –**

Aarón saliendo de la cámara se encuentra con Vincent esta pregunta:

-**Donde está tu noviecita? –**

Aarón solo lo mira con una mirada triste y terrorífica.

Haciendo que Vincent diga:

**-SI TE UNES A MI, CREEME QUE MATAREMOS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SEAN COMO SIR LORD SLASHINGTON, ADEMAS DEJAREMOS NUESTRA MARCA EN EL MUNDO COMO LOS MEJORES MERCENARIOS –**

Aarón quería decir que no, pero de inmediato algo dentro de él dijo:

**-GUIAME, Y DESDE AHORA LLAMAME DARK STAR –**

El nuevo y malvado Aarón había nacido aquel día, en el cual el perdió el único amor de su vida.

Justo cuando ambos se iban Vincent se encontró en el camino un maletín con 6 frascos llenos de esencias las cuales decían:

1.-Cristal Hayes II

2.-Hank Carmona Rojas

3.- Elena Pierce del monte 

4.- Jacky Lorenzo robles 

Y los otros 2 frascos los nombres no se podían leer muy bien.

Vincent solo sonríe y dice:

-**ESTO ME VA A SERVIR EN EL FUTURO, Y DARK STAR NUNCA LO SABRA JAJAJAJAJAJA –**

* * *

Hasta acá el gran cap. O eso creo que les ha parecido el cap.? Y ahora solo me despido diciendo buena suerte y nos vemos dentro de 5 días aproximadamente cualquier cosa que no hayan entendido a las reviews y sin mas me despido con un buen abrazo psicológico


	15. volviendo al presente

Aarón:

-**Dilo :( -**

**Pablo:**

**-Ok pero baja el arma D: ,**

**Ho hola a todos mis awesome lectors como habéis podido dar cuenta el cap. 15 se auto destruyo haciend….**

**-DILO DE UNA PUTA VEZ –**

**-OK relájate por dios Aarón, primero no habrá yaoi –**

**-QUE MAS? –**

**-Nadie te va a violar –**

**-QUE MAS?!-**

**-Que tuve que haber pensado más en lo que te parecía mi idea?**

**-EXACTO AHORA ME VOY, PERO SI PONES YAOI Y ALGUIEN ME ESTA VIOLANDO TE DARE UN TIRO EN MEDIO DE LOS OJOS, ENTENDISTE?-**

**-SI AHORA TE VAS O QUE?! –**

**-CHAO! –**

Bien hola otra vez como habrán podido ver Aarón me odia creo que la idea del yaoi fue una pésima idea, ahora no solo llame la atención de el sino que también de un par de animatronicos mas por ejem ahora mismo Freddy me mira por mi ventana y cree que no le veo

-**TE PUEDES IR? SABES QUE TU CABEZA ES GIGANTE VERDAD? –**

-…. Ok…-

-**JODER OSO GORDO INSOPORTABLE**-

Bueno no perdamos más el tiempo y sigamos con el fic.

**-PABLO Y RECUERDA SI PONES YAOI **

**Y ME ESTAN VIOLANDO TE MATARE SIN DUDARLO-**

**-Ok entendí perfectamente-**

Ahora sigamos con el fic de una vez quieren no hay más quejas?

-**Sí, yo :D –**

**-Que quieres ahora Sir awesome? :( -**

**-Cuando me dejaras escribir un cap. En tu fic?-**

**-Después de este si es que todo sale bien nada más? :( -**

**-nope :3 –**

**Ahora si sigamos con el fic.**

* * *

Cuando Aarón les conto todo a los Toy a excepción de Tfreddy quien era muy perezoso.

_(Literalmente no se mueve de mi sillón favorito creo que hasta echo raíces? O_o)_

Justo dieron las 6:00 sonando las campañas de la victoria todos fueron a sus lugares a excepción de mangle quien se había quedado sola con Aarón y para romper el silencio le pregunta:

-**Amabas mucho a Elena? –**

Aarón conteniendo las lágrimas y ganas de destruir a aquel animatronico:  
-**Ella marco un gran comienzo en mi vida, la cual se fue a la MIERDA cuando la perdí :,( -**

Dicho esto mangle le quedo mirando hasta que Aarón dijo:

**-Sabes no sé porque, pero algo en ti me la hace recordar, ahora vete que tarde llegaras a tu espectáculo o lo que sea –**

Mangle solo se volteo y se fue, pero mientras se iba pensó en lo que había dicho Aarón y si todo esto ocurría por una razón?

De un momento a otro mangle desaparece y aparece el Sfazbear acompañado de Vincent.

Aarón molesto:

-**Que es lo que quieren ahora? :( -**

Sfazbear tratando de relajar a Aarón:

**-Tranquilo, chico esta solo fue tu 2 noche que fue lo que paso por cierto? Además te vengo a hacer una oferta –**

Aarón más calmado dijo:

**-Me fue bien creo, cual es la oferta que me ara espero que no sea otra estafa :( -**

Sfazbear de inmediato mueve la cabeza y Vincent saca un maletín mostrando un contrato donde decía varias cosas pero resumiendo:

**Si Aarón firmaba aceptaba trabajar por los 2 siguientes días completos en la Pizzería_ (locura)_**

**A que se debían esos 2 días? porque el Sfazbear tenía unos asuntos que resolver y alguien debería vigilar a los animatronicos, mientras él no estaba, por cierto mientras estos 2 días transcurran la pizzería estaría totalmente cerrada, desde la mañana hasta la noche un suicidio para cualquier persona con sentido común. _(Incluso tenía que pasar la noche ahí cómo? NO LO SE)_ lo único bueno era que tenía las llaves, así que se podía ir cuando él quisiera, pero el Sfazbear estaría llamando y todos sabemos que pasaría si Aarón, no contestaba 1 de esas llamadas.**

_(Despido? =cárcel Como? Las letras pequeñas de los contratos)_

**Pero a cambio la duración del contrato que había hecho con Sfazbear se reduciría de 1 mes a solo 1 semana **

Aarón suspirando dice:

**-Ok acepto el trabajo, pero empiezo mañana verdad? Llevare varias cosas? –**

Sfazbear:

**-Mañana por la noche y puedes llevar lo que se te antoje, mientras no destruyas nada ok? Toma las llaves y vete que mañana vas a tener que hacer varias cosas –**

Aarón se va, pero en el camino se encuentra con Vincent otra vez.

Ambos se ven, Aarón con una cara de ira mientras Vincent con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Vincent rompe el silencio:

-**Aarón como has estado? Sigues odiándome? :) -**

Aarón totalmente enojado:

-**Confié en ti y tu solo me apuñalaste por la espalda y lo peor de todo que fue por dinero que se sien…-**

Aarón fue interrumpido por Vincent casi de inmediato este dice rápidamente:

**-SE SIENTE GENIAL ACASO NO TE ACUERDAS DE TU ORIGENES AARON? O DEBERIA DECIR DARK STAR? EL ODIO, LA FURIA Y LA SED DE SANGRE O DEBERIA DECIR DE TU QUERIADA NOVIECITA ELENA? PORQUE TE TENGO UN SECRETO ACERCA DE ELLA, SE DONDE ESTA…-**

Lo último helo la sangre de Aarón, este no se podía mover, no sabía lo que ocurría, pero apenas Vincent dijo eso le dieron unas ganas horribles de golpearlo hasta que le digiera la verdad, Pero en eso las tripas de Aarón ruguen pues él no había comido en 2 días, Vincent le dice:

**-Si no tienes nada que decirme me voy hasta la próxima Aarón-**

Y así Vincent desaparece entre las sombras _(cómo? No lo sé últimamente todo el mundo sabe desaparecer menos yo como lo hacen esos hijos de…. Bueno no nos salgamos, así que sigamos)_

Aarón algo desconcertado de lo que acaba de ver se va de aquella pizzería, a una pollería donde se pide para él un banquete

_(Le dije si me podía dar un poco, pero el muy cagao se negó, pero bue luego se queja del yaoi, ni madres se la vera conmigo)_

Luego del gran banquete del cual no me dio nada por cierto una pollería abierta a las 7:00 am? Como paso esto? No lo sé, pero bueno sigamos.

Aarón se fue a su departamento a dormir al llegar rápidamente se saca los pantalones y la camisa a y se acuesta para no pensar en nada mas en especial porque estaba cansado.

**Pero mientras Aarón dormía en una pizzería ocurrían un par de cosas…..**

**-Oye mangle nos puedes ayudar con estos niños están muy locos desde que ya no pueden desarmarte, destruyen muchas cosas –**

Decía un pobre animatronico con globos.

Cuando de repente BOOOM uno de sus globos explota.

Este grita:

**-Donde esta m…..? –**

Justo aparece en el momento mangle preguntando:

**-A qué se debe todo este desorden Billy? –**

Indignado responde el animatronico de globos reventados

-**Ya te dije que soy Ballón Boy .-. Solo puedes controlar a los niños por favor que quieren destruir mis globos –**

Mangle lo mira acusadoramente para decir:

-**Solo dales algunos globos tienes demasiados –**

**-Pero….-**

**-Sin Peros, solo dales por cierto has visto a puppet? –**

**-Sí, Esta en su caja encerrado siempre lo hace cuando hay varios niños :( -**

Mangle tuvo que nadar a través de una multitud de niños para llegar.

Cuando se encontraba en la caja de un momento a otro los niños habían desaparecido al parecer a todos les dio indigestión la pizza en exceso.

Mangle pregunta:

-**Oye puppet me puedes ayudar necesito algo para volver alegrar a…. –**

Esta fue rápidamente interrumpida por puppet este dijo:

**-Aarón cierto? si toma un poco de este elixir el cual yo llamo Awesome drink, créeme estará mas que alegre, Pero respóndeme una pregunta, porque te importa tanto, que yo sepa ningún guardia te había importado o es que acaso te gusta? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) –**

Mangle responde con una voz de vergüenza:

-**no es eso es que siento como si ya nos habíamos conocido en el pasado :3 –**

Y sin más Puppet le pasa el elixir a mangle esta lo guarda en una caja muy extraña

_(Por cierto a Aarón se le quedo su caja)_

Y ahora les dejo a Sir awesome para explicarles el contenido del elixir

**-Todo tuyo, que no se te valle la mano ok? .-.**

**-No prometo nada :3**

**-Que?! –**

**-nada e.e **

**-ok –**

* * *

**Ahora que se fue, al elixir el contenido del elixir es:**

**La bola demoledora de miley cirus, el gorro de Chuck Norris, una nave ovni, un pelo de yisus el loquillo, el libro de 50 sombras de grey, con un poco del pelo de shasha grey ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) y un muchas cosas locas mas :3 entre ellas el garfio de foxy se lo reemplaze con uno de plastico y hasta ahora no se ha dado cuenta xD**

**Que es lo que pasa si bebes el elixir awesome? **

**Fácil, solo te volverás como yo y que soy yo? **

**Un loco desalmado en busca de diversión, fiestas y mucho dinero.**

**Oye no se te olviden las mujerzuelas, mujerzuelas everywhere **

**Además de un fiestero todavía me acuerdo de cuando prendí fuego una piscina pública además de estrellar un auto a un departamento solo dijo en mi defensa que el hijo de puta que vivía ahí se lo merecía, un hablador soy muchas cosas un espía varias cosas casi cualquier cosa que les venga a la mente ;).**

**Y como diría pablo, Hasta acá el cap. Que les ha parecido sorprendente típico yo diría que le falta emoción espero que el no revise su cap. porque si lee lo que puse de seguro me mata hasta la próxima mis queridos awesome lectors buena suerte en todo lo que hagan **


	16. El nuevo Aarón

**-Hola a todos los awesome lectors adivinen quien soy yo? :3.**

**Empiezo con A y termino con e, les dejare un par de segundos no creo que sea tan difícil adivinar quién soy o sí? xD**

**Bueno ahora se preguntaran que paso con Pablo? Ni yo lo se xD **

_(Mientras tanto en algún lugar del océano pacifico, Pablo despertaba en un bote)_

**-mmm Quien encendió la luz, PERO QUE MIERDA, DONDE MIERDA ESTOY, ESPERA CREO QUE YA RECUERDO, SIR AWESOME COMO VUELVA A CASA TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR:( -**

_(Volviendo con Awesome si quieren díganme Stranger)_

Ahora empecemos con mi cap. Apuesto a que será el cap. Más emocionante y/o mejor de este fic.

* * *

Aarón se levanta y viendo la hora se dio cuenta que eran las 10, rápidamente se levanta de la cama, se viste con su uniforme, pero en el proceso se cae de la cama, pegándose de cara contra el suelo eso duele y mucho :O.

Aarón preparo varias de sus cosas en una mochila, desde ropa para cambiarse hasta algunas cosas para defenderse, por si aquellos animatronicos, que él creía que eran amistosos se tornaban peligrosos, por lo cual llevo unos guantes de metal, para golpear a los animatronicos esto funcionaba de 2 maneras:

La primera: era que si golpeaba muchas veces a los animatronicos sus nudillos empezarían a sangrar.

La segunda: forma seria que aturdiría a los animatronicos por unos segundos lo suficiente para que el escape.

Una vez preparada todas sus cosas _(La mochila quedo muy llena casi explota como me gustaría que explotara :( pero bue sigamos) _Aarón vio la hora y noto que eran las 11:30, por lo cual se fue caminando a la Pizzería, listo para pasar los 2 días enteros en ese lugar empezando de noche.

**Mientras Aarón iba a la Pizzería **_(game área)_** en ella hablaban un par de animatronicos…..**

**-Oigan que se supone que vamos a hacer? Si van a cerrar por 2 días enteros la Pizzería vamos a morir de Aburrimiento -**

Decía un animatronico con orejas caídas, de inmediato responde una marioneta:

**-No, creo que se vayan a morir de aburrimiento, el Sfazbear nunca deja solo a su mercancía, de seguro ese guardia nocturno de ayer, volverá hoy, pero hay algo en el que no me agrada, algo que me asusta, creo que deben tener algo de cuidado de con quienes establecen amistades –**

De inmediato responde un osito perezoso:

-**Siempre dices lo mismo de todos los guardias nocturnos, tratemos de confiar más en este, estamos algo cansados de matar guardias, además los únicos que se divierten matándolos son los viejos –**

De inmediato cierta polluela aparece con una zorrita pirata, esta dice:

-**Creo que TFreddy tiene razón saben la última noche que estuvo con nosotros, él nos contó un secreto, uno que me gustaría olvidar, pero yo pude sentir en lo más profundo de mí, no sé cómo, ni porque, que el solo es una persona que ha sufrido mucho en su vida, y que ahora mismo solo quiere ser feliz –**

La polluela Termina diciendo:

-**Mangle tiene razón, todo lo que el paso fue horrible y creo que le debemos darle una oportunidad, además de que si vuelve a traer algunas cositas para divertirnos, al menos, ya no nos aburriríamos tanto en esos 2 días, no creen –**

Puppet, y Tfreddy asisten con la cabeza, y Tbonnie dice:

**-Además de que si trae otra vez su notebook, **_(apenas Tbonnie dijo notebook los ojos y pico de Tchica cayeron al suelo) _** creo que yo podría hacer un par de cosas en ella porque ahora aprendí a usarla mucho mejor gracias a uno de los niños –**

Puppet termina diciendo:

**-Muy bien creo que le darán una oportunidad, pero tengan cuidado porque algo me dice que nos oculta algo, no sé qué es, pero sé que es algo malo –**

_(Hasta el momento esto, está siendo algo aburrido, pero esperen que ya va a empezar la emoción de verdad :D )_

Todos los animatronicos se van dejando solos a Puppet y a mangle este le dice:  
**-Mangle cuando le vayas a dar el elixir ten cuidado, porque es algo inestable y hasta el momento nose que es exactamente lo que pasaría si Aarón lo tomara, Pero lo que quiero que hagas sea vigilarlo, es muy sospechoso en especial, porque no te has preguntado, porque los sistemas de reconocimiento facial no se han activado en él? –**

Dicho esto Mangle pone una cara de duda casi notoria (Si no fuera por su cara de animatronica), Pero justo cuando iba a responderle a Puppet escucha departe de Tbonnie quien grito:

**-AARON YA LLEGO VENGAN TODOS A SALUDARLO, ESTAMOS EN LA OFICINA –**

De inmediato mangle le dice a Puppet:

**-Hablamos luego –**

En el camino, mangle se encuentra con Tchica, en el pasillo, esta le pasa una taza media llena de café esta le dice:

**-Mejor junta el café con el elixir así Aarón no se dará cuenta y también tendrá un mejor sabor no crees? –**

Esta responde con una sonrisa _(ya va a empezar la emoción :D)_

-**Muchas gracias Tchica siempre puedo contar contigo para todo –**

Esta no pierde el tiempo y llena la taza de café con el elixir y se lo lleva a Aarón a la oficina.

Está entrando a la oficina se topa con 2 sorpresas:

**La primera:** era Aarón sacando desde su mochila una especie de computadora portátil y entregándosela a Tbonnie.

**La segunda**: Era que este después de entregarle la portátil a Tbonnie, este mira a mangle con una sonrisa seductora.

Mientras Tbonnie se iba de la oficina con la portátil, Aarón le dijo a mangle:

**-Oye eso que tienes en la mano es café? Me podrías dar un poco? –**

Aarón estira la mano y si quieren saber a qué distancia se encontraban uno del otro era de 1 metro.

Paso un rato antes de que mangle le diera el café a Aarón este dijo:

**-Oye tranquila yo no muerdo pero si no me quieres dar traje unas cosas para divertirnos juegas twis….-**

Justo cuando iba a terminar su frase Mangle dice:

**-Ten cuidado porque, creo que esta algo caliente-**

**-No hay problema, así me gustan más –**

Aarón solo sonrío, tomo la taza de café y se tomó toda de un solo sorbo.

Este dijo ya con la taza vacía entre sus manos.

**-Que sabor tan peculiar oye que le hechas…. PERO QUE RAYOS –**

Ahora están a punto de saber todo lo que hace mi elixir Pero antes

_(FlakyVickyHTF XD, ay mr awesome, creo que yo me tome ese elixir hace unos días y me hizo efecto muy erráticamente :S.)_

_(Yo creo que tú te tomaste el elixir creado por Pablo creo que él le dice mistery drink o algo así :P Pero ahora continuemos)_

Del cuerpo de Aarón empezó a salir mucha luz la cual desoriento a mangle, cuando la Luz desapareció mangle quien apenas podía ver pregunto:

**-Oye Aarón te encuentras…-**

Mangle se quedó boquiabierta al ver la nueva apariencia de Aarón, el llevaba puesto mágicamente:

Un traje que siempre uso yo y cuál es ese? Es el traje de Árcade de marvel, en sus ojos se podían ver una estrella en cada uno, su pelo había cambiado totalmente este le llegaba hasta los hombros y era de color rojo, detrás de él se podían ver un pequeño umbral lleno de pequeñas explosiones de fuegos artificiales.

El nuevo Aarón dijo:

**-Yo soy Party y con quien tengo el favor de hablar? –**

Mangle responde confundida:

**-Oye Aarón te pasa algo? –**

Party se pone en una posición que haría sonrojar a mangle, si no fuera una animatronica, cual es la posición? de rodillas este le agarro la mano y se la beso, luego dijo con una voz seductora:

**-Yo estoy completamente bien, pero al parecer tengo el gran honor de hablar junto una bella dama –**

Uno de los defectos del elixir, es que veras todo lo que se mueva como personas, ósea que a mangle el, la veía como un animal wild _(furry :3)_

Party se levanta viene pasa su mano por la mejilla de mangle y le susurra al oído:

**-Prepárate nena porque la fiesta está a punto de empezar, diles a todos que vayan a Show stage-**

Y sin más que decir Party se pone al frente del pasillo y antes de irse mira a mangle y le guiña el ojo y de un momento a otro, sale corriendo a la velocidad de la luz y no es broma literalmente dejo un camino de fuego.

Pero adonde fue? Fue a Parts and service a poner el generador en automático, a pesar de que él podía ver todo iluminado.

Una vez ya en la puerta este la abre de una sola pata ahí ve a 4 animatronicos más.

_(Las versiones Old se encuentran en buen estado por ahora y por cierto Old Bonnie "Old Bon?" es mujer, estoy seguro de que pablo no dijo eso porque? Siempre se le olvida algo a ese imbécil, además de que yo me opongo al yaoi en cambio pablo acepta cualquier cosa que entretenga a las multitudes pero bue sigamos)_

Party dice:

**-Que tenemos aquí 2 bellas damas y 2 caballeros, señores están cordialmente invitados a la MEJOR FIERSTA DEL MUNDO –**

Los 4 animatronicos confundido se miran entre si y luego el oso viejo termina diciendo:

**-Atrápenlo –**

Party dice inmediatamente:

**-Mmmm creo que vamos a tener que pelear que mal no tengo tanto tiempo, pero cuando pierdan síganme –**

Party ve de inmediato el generador y sorteando a cada uno de los animatronicos llega a este y cuando lo pone en automático se dispone a escapar, pero cuando sorteo a todos los animatronicos, se encontró con una persistente con la cual tropezó y cayo arriba de esta y quien era nadie, mas, ni menos que Old Bon bon?.

_(No estoy muy seguro de cómo llamar a Old Bonnie en mujer alguien me ayuda a darle un nombre a Bonnie en mujer? :P)_

Party solo dijo con una voz seductora:

-**Miren que tenemos aquí una bella conejita playboy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) –**

Al decir esto Party rápidamente le da un beso en la frente a la coneja, quien si pudiera se sonrojaba más que un tomate, se levanta y justo cuando se disponía a irse dice:

**-Si quieres divertirte sígueme preciosa y también que me sigan tus amigos –**

_(Acabo de descubrir que el suero es muy seductor(a) así que hay que quitarle un poco de esas emociones)_

Todos los old y los Toys se encuentran en el camino hacia show stage los olds le dice, a los Toys:

**-Que mierda han hecho esta vez? –**

Justo cuando los toys Ivana responder las cortinas de Show stage se abren y Party se encontraba arriba del escenario este dice:

-**SI queremos divertirnos necesitare a mi ejercito de animatronicos –**

Party rápidamente pone su mano en forma de pistola y de un momento a otro un rayo sale impactando a cada uno de los animatronicos, los cuerpos de los mismos se llenan de una luz muy rara y muy fuerte Party solo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-**APARESCAN MIS ANIMATRONICOS VERSIONES FIESTERAS-**

* * *

La luz se apaga mostrando a los nuevos animatronicos los cuales aparecerán en el siguiente cap. :P

Lo se soy un ser lleno de maldad pero necesito dormir estoy algo casado en este momento saben no es fácil llevar a alguien en un bote al océano pacifico además de que me tengo que asegurar de que Pablo no vuelva durante un tiempo ahora respóndame esta pregunta cómo me salió este cap.? Iguales a los de pablo, mejor o peor? Necesito saberlo porque si lo hice mejor que pablo se lo sacare en la cara cada día, hasta la muerte JAJAJA ahora me despido buena suerte y también noches me despido bye


	17. Lest go PARTY

Muy buenos días a todos o noches, mmmm la verdad no sé, Pero creo que empiezo a preocuparme por Pablo no ha vuelto a casa creo que dejarlo en medio del océano pacifico fue una mala idea? Se enojara conmigo? Nah no creo él nunca se enoja de seguro que cuando vuelva ambos nos cagaremos de la risa :3.

Ahora sin más preámbulo continuemos con el fic. Pero antes

**-Oye foxy! –**

**-Qué quieres ahora awesome? .-.**

**-Puedes ir a comprar unas papitas y una bebida? :3 –**

**-Con que plata, no te acuerdas que Pablo es quien tiene todo la plata en esta casa? -.-**

**-mira –**

**-Cuando le quitaste la billetera? Fue cuando lo dejamos en medio del océano? –**

**-Sep, ahora ve rápido –**

**-Ok pero me voy a comprar un manjarate ok? –**

**-Claro y me traes las papitas ok?-**

Ahora si continuemos con el fic.

* * *

Cuando las luces se fueron de los cuerpos de los animatronicos, Party y los animatronicos se llevaron con 2 sorpresas:

**La primera: Era que todos los animatronicos Olds se encontraba en humanizados a diferencia de los Toys quienes se encontraban Furryzados? O.o _(Nose exactamente como describir eso)_**

_(XD Los humanizados Olds eran iguales a los fan arts. de pole bear, a excepción de Old bonnie quien era de kandi bat, es Kandi bat bonnie, pero la versión mujer, no investigado mucho sobre ese personaje, y también solo que todos en la espalda tenía un umbral igual al de Party, además de una estrella del color del arcoíris "imaginación" :D) _

**La segunda: Los Toys sus versiones Furryzados? .-. No se me ocurre nada mmm tenían los trajes y vestiduras de los dibujos de pole bear.**

Una vez hecho esto todos se ven y de inmediato TBonnie dice:

**-Ya veo porque todo el mundo me confunde con una chica, miren eso nomas mi versión old, era una chica, además de que con este traje, es más que obvio la confusión –**

Old Freddy, TFreddy, foxy, Tchica y mangle estallan en lágrimas, pero estas son interrumpidas cuando ven Party, Old Freddy le pregunta a Party:

**-Porque nos has reunido? Que es lo que quieres hacer exactamente y por cierto que has hecho con Billy y Puppet? –**

_(A Old Bonnie le diremos Bun Bon, Bon Bun o bon bon porque? Porque es una chica además de que también no se me ocurrió nada mejor :P)_

Party responde de inmediato:

-**Yo no les hecho nada al parecer ellos no quieren divertirse pero en cambios ustedes si así que prepárense y relajen las carnes porque la fiesta está a punto de empezar –**

Y sin más que decir Party de inmediato con su mano en forma de pistola apunta hacia un lado, y de un solo disparo, aparecen mágicamente un par de sillas, Aarón de inmediato dice:

-**Siéntense y relájense –**

Todos se fueron a sentar, Old Freddy de inmediato le dice a todos:  
**-Cuando termine el espectáculo, saltamos hacia él, lo acorralamos y lo metemos en un traje entendido? –**

Justo cuando los Toys estaban a punto de ponerse en contra de la idea, en el escenario se podía ver a Party con una gran luz sobre él, este hizo un chasquido con los dedos y de la nada empezó a sonar un instrumental, este dice:

-**Algo para las doncellas –**

De inmediato Party mira a Mangle y a Bonnie con una mirada seductora, y luego levanta la mano y la incrusta en su cabeza, luego la saca lentamente_ (Su cabeza quedo intacta cómo? Poderes del elixir O_o)_, dejando ver como sacaba de su cabeza una guitarra y cual es esta guitarra? Es la gran guitarra **_RAZORBACK EXPLOSION LEFTY, _**a diferencia de otras guitarras, gracias a el elixir awesome drink, Party podía hacer que la guitarra tocara como a este le diera la gana.

Un micrófono portátil aparece de la nada y Party empieza a cantar.

_(Prepárense ;D)_

**_se vuelve color con verte  
y el deseo de tenerte,  
es más fuerte es más fuerte  
solo quiero que me lleves  
de tu mano por la senda,  
y atravesar el bosque  
que divide nuestras vidas. _**

**_Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de tí_**

**Me enamora**  
**que me ames con tu boca**  
**me enamora**  
**que me lleves hasta el cielo.**  
**Me enamora**  
**que de mi sea tu alma soñadora**

**La esperanza de mis ojos**  
**sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido**  
**sin ti mi vida es como un remolino**

Party baja del escenario y lentamente se va a acercando a mangle, mientras todos los demás solo quedan mirando totalmente boquiabiertos, Party a tan solo 30 cm de mangle _(mangle esta más roja que el mismo sol) _Este deja de tocar durante un momento para ponerse de rodillas, agarra la mano de mangle y decir:

**-Oh my sweet, sweet mangle, I love you –**

Apenas termino la frase, este le besa la mano, logrando que mangle caiga al suelo casi inconsciente por aquel momento amor, Party interviene en la caída de mangle y la agarre entre sus brazos, mangle con un poco de consciencia, recibe un beso _(beso francés ;D)_ de parte de Party y al final cae desmallada y Party la deja lentamente en el suelo, luego Party se pone de pie y vuelve a seguir con la canción.

**De cenizas que se van**  
**(hoooo) volando con el viento.**

Todos los animatronicos estaban desconcertados acerca del comportamiento de Party

**Yo no sé si te merezco**  
**solo sé que aun deseo**  
**que le des luz a mi vida**  
**en los días de neblina**

Party lentamente se va acercando a Bun Bon, con una sonrisa muy seductora

**Debe ser miel en los labios**  
**te lo dijo bien despacio.**  
**Todo el resto de mis días**  
**quiero ser tu compañía.**

**Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de tí...**

Apenas termino la frase Party ya se encontraba a 30 cm de Bon Bon, este viene y le susurra al oído:

**_ -You love me? you are very beautiful, and I just wanna be with you-_**

Apenas Party termino la frase, le dio un beso francés a Bon bon, esta se queda con los ojos abiertos como platos durante un momento, pero de un momento a otro, se dispone a disfrutar de aquel momento, cuando termino el beso, Party da un salto para atrás y le guiña el ojo izquierdo a Bonbon, y vuelve con la canción.

**_Me enamora _****_  
que me ames con tu boca  
me enamora  
que me lleves hasta el cielo.  
Me enamora  
que de mi sea tu alma soñadora_**

**La esperanza de mis ojos**  
**sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido**  
**sin ti mi vida es como un remolino**

**De cenizas que se van (hoooo)**

**Me enamora**  
**que me ames con tu boca**  
**me enamora**  
**que me lleves hasta el cielo.**  
**Me enamora**  
**que de mi sea tu alma soñadora**

**La esperanza de mis ojos**  
**sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido**  
**sin ti mi vida es como un remolino**

**De cenizas que se van (hoooo)**  
**volando con el viento.**

Cuando Party termino de cantar vio a los animatronicos y estos se encontraban totalmente sorprendidos este dice:

**-Que pasa, acaso, nunca se habían divertido tanto en sus vidas? :D –**

TFreddy responde:

-**No es eso es que creo que no estamos preparados para la diversión que tú quieres que hagamos –**

Party de inmediato saca de su ropa el awesome drink y dice:

**-Yo sé cómo estarán listos, solo deben de tomar un poco –**

* * *

Y aquí acaba el cap. que les pareció? Y también se preguntaran Sir awesome porque acabas aquí el cap.? Porque foxy ya trajo la bebida y las papitas, además de que no queremos comer lo que chica cocino porque se ve asqueroso, a todo esto como estará Pablo? A y casi se me olvida he pensado en cambiarle el nombre al fic. Porque digamos que este es un mal nombre para un fic no creen?


	18. Generales Awesomes :D

En una casa de los suburbios 1 persona y 1 animatronico jugaban:

-**Tienes algún 5 foxy? –**

**-Ve a pescar Owen –**

**-Te dije que es awesome, pero quien toca la puerta a estas horas? Además está lloviendo y creo que también tronando –**

Oh hola awesome lectors esperen un rato que voy a abrir la puerta porque al parecer nadie quiere abrirla.

**-Hola con quien tengo el AHHHHH-**

***BAM***

**-OH MIERDA FOXYYYY!-**

**-Qué quieres ahora? –**

**-Te acuerdas cuando dejamos el bote de pablo en medio del océano pacifico? Y que creíamos que nunca volvería? –**

**-SI porque?-**

**-Adivina quién está detrás de esta puerta? –**

**-OH NO ME JODAS QUE ES EL, OH MIERDA ESTAMOS MUERTOS USE TODO EL DINERO DE SU BILLETERA –**

Detrás de la puerta:

-**QUE ACABAS DE DECIR TE IVA A PERDONAR POR DEJARME EN MEDIO DE LA NADA, PERO SI USASTE EL DINERO DE MI BILLETERA TE CASTRO FOXY Y A TI AWESOME LES DIRE A TODOS LOS QUE NOS SIGUEN TU MIEDO, ASI QUE ABREME ESTA MALDITA PUERTA AHORA –**

-**FOXY CORRE AHORA-**

**-YO TE SIGO AWESOME –**

La puerta de un momento a otro explota y entro YO CON UNA ESCOPETA, 1 ESPADA Y VESTIDO COMO BLADE DIJO TOTALMENTE FURIOSO:

-**PAPI ESTA EN LA CASA BITCHES-**

**-Ocultémonos en su pieza foxy y también aprovechemos que la casa es grande, de seguro que no nos encuentra hasta que termine con este cap. –**

-**Mierda voy a entretenerlo tu aprovecha para terminar con el cap. Ok? –**

**-claro foxy ve pero ten cuidado porque a ti te va a castrar y créeme que después de eso no serás el mismo –**

**-Cómo sabes? –**

**-A mis mascotas las castro él y después de eso no fueron las mismas –**

**-OH MI DIOS DESEAME SUERTE –**

**-OK BYE-**

**-BYE –**

Ahora empecemos con este cap. Antes de que Pablo nos encuentre

* * *

Party se mueve más rápido que la luz y obliga a cada uno de todos los humanizados y furryzados ex animatronicos a tomarse el elixir, esto funciona, pero algunos les hicieron un mejor efecto.

_(Lo que están a punto de leer fue parte de mi más profunda imaginación y creatividad xD)_

TBonnie cambio totalmente seguía siendo un conejo algo afeminado, pero su traje cambio, su nuevo traje era el de Elvis Presley blanco, además de que le salió más pelo este era de color celeste y le llegaba hasta la espalda, además de que al igual que Party se incrusto su mano en su cabeza y saco un guitarra **_GIBSON SG. _**

TFreddy también tuvo unos cambios por ejemplo saco musculo y obtuvo unos buenos brazo y abdominales, también su pelo creció, pero no tanto como el de Party o TBonnie, su traje cambio al de Michael Jackson de su canción you rock my world, además de que con un chasquido de los dedo apareció un micrófono de oro en su mano.

Y por último Tchica su nuevo traje era el de la canción de Katy Perry - Dark Horse minuto 1:22, tenía un umbral diferente el cual decía con diferentes colores en cada palabra las cuales iban cambiando y las palabras eran:

**_Are ready to party? ;D_**

Acaban de conocer a mis caballeros Awesomes:

**_"Party" (Aarón)_**

**THE PARTY NEVER ENDS.**

**_"TBons" (TBonnie)_**

**THE GUITAR GOD.**

**_"ready 4 freddy" (TFreddy)_**

** VOICE OF PARTYING MUSIC.**

**UNEXPECTED AND SURPRISING**

**_"Beautiful" (TChica)._**

Y por último quien no podía faltar el rey:

**_"Sir awesome" (stranger)_**

**_THE GOD OF THE PARTIES_**

_(Deje a mangle libre para que alguno de ustedes le cree su versión awesome ;D)_

Después de las transformaciones de los Toys y olds, Party dice con una voz de presentador:

**-Toys vs Olds, quien ganara en la competencia de música, no lo sabremos, y nuestros jueces decidirán quienes empezaran primero, y nuestros jueces son: **

1.- FlakyVickyHTF

2.- Hashashin

3.- lucario blanco

Y por último y como olvidarlo

4.- okamidan

Y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro Party acaba diciendo:

**-Esto es una bomba, que no tardara en estallar emoción y diversión-**

* * *

**-Oh mierda, creo que pablo me encontró oh diablos Ahhh-**

**-Como estas Sir awesome? Espero que bien sabes DONDE MIERDA E ESTADO ESTOS ULTIMOS DIAS? –**

**-En una refrescante playa ?.? –**

**-NOOOOOO :( , TUVE QUE COMERME MI ROPA PARA SOBREVIVIR, MIRAME ESTOY EN BOXERS EN ESTE MOMENTO Y ADIVINA CUANTO TUVE QUE CAMINAR PARA LLEGAR A LA CASA, AHORA PREPARATE, QUE TE VOY A DAR UN BATASO EN TODA LA CARA-**

**-No, por favor en la cara no, mira lo que logre hacer con nuestro fic. Tenemos más seguidores y más reviews, déjame terminar el siguiente cap. Y te prometo que te recompensare –**

**-OK ESE SERA TU ULTIMA ACCION ANTES DE MORIR ENTENDIDO? –**

**-Claro, pero mira a las personas, les gusta nuestro fic. Estas seguro que quieres matarme?-**

**-Creo que mejor lo pienso, pero igual te llevaras tu merecido entendido? –**

**-si –**

**-bueno me voy termina con el cap. Ahora que es muy tarde, y salte de mí pieza que necesito dormir, estoy muy agotado-**

**-Ok-**

Hasta la próxima mis awesome lectors recuerden que sus respuestas decidirán el siguiente cap. Espero que tengan suerte en todo lo que hagan y sin más que decir:

Me despido:

**_MISSION COMPLETED RETURN TO BASE_**


	19. Sacando a relucir el Amor verdadero

Hola a todos de nuevo solo quiero decir un par de cosas:

1.- Pablo me dejo quedarme con el fic. Mientras lo haga más popular y si hago eso no me arrancara la cabeza

2.-nos vemos en 4 días porque? Porque yo tengo que trabajar y pablo ir al cole y si quieren saber nuestras edades solo diré que yo tengo menos de 30 y Pablo menos de 20 _(Muchos de ustedes, después de leer esto abran terminado con una cara así :O y yo así xD Estoy viejo :,(_

Y ahora sin más que decir empecemos con el fic. _(me quedo algo largo lo siento mucho)_

* * *

Party con una gran sonrisa en su rostro:

**-Gracias a la votación de 2 de nuestros 4 jueces empecemos los Old primeros, la experiencia primero luego la juventud-**

De un momento los Old empezaron a subir al escenario, pero justo cuando Bonbon estaba subiendo es intervenida por Party, El cual le dice:

**-Espere conejita le tengo una sorpresita-**

Party de un momento a otro saco desde sus mangas la** _GUITARRA SG ROBOT morada_**

Bonbon desconcertada le pregunta:

**-No entiendo porque me ayudas? –**

-**Te ayudo, porque me pareces muy bella y veo algo especial en ti, te deseo suerte –** Apenas termino la frase Party se dio la vuelta y se fue

Mientras todos ya en el escenario los Olds se reunieron y Freddy dijo:

-**Chicos, tenemos que demostrar de que estamos hechos, tenemos que enseñarle a esos novatos, de que la música vieja aun es la mejor de todas** – Todos asistieron con la cabeza y sin más preámbulo se disponen a tocar, Freddy agarra el micrófono, chica un piano eléctrico y Foxy a la batería, Pero justo cuando Freddy iba a cantar, Bonbon le quita el micrófono y le pasa la guitarra

Freddy enojado y sonrojado dice:

-**Pero que crees que haces Bonbon? –**

**-Confía en mí, yo sé lo que hago –**

Freddy molesto le siguió la corriente a Bonbon

_(Estoy más que seguro que todos conocen esta canción y si no? Solo les quiero preguntar Cuanto sabes sobre five nights at Freddy´s?:P, y también les quiero decir que esta canción está en versión chica o mejor dicho cantada por una que yo sepa)_

**_Let's try make it right(x2)  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you  
See us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as  
You survive the night_**_  
_Bonbon empieza a apuntar a Party el cual solo responde con una sonrisa y de un momento a otro Bonbon salta del escenario y se acerca a Party, mientras se acerca sigue cantando.

(Al parecer el micrófono es inalámbrico)

**_Hey there! How ya doing'?  
Nice to meet you, are you new in town?  
Don't think I've seen you before  
It's great to see new face around!  
And if you'd like it, I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland  
New and improved without the doors!  
There's no escape, but then  
Who would want to leave?  
It's fantastic paradise, and it's not make-believe!  
I'm so glad to have another member of the band!  
You're one of us now, so let's me take you by the hand!_**

Bonbon a solo 30 cm de Party, empieza a ver de manera asesina y seductora, luego le muestra con su mano a la banda

**_But What Is That I Spy?  
With My Robotc Eyes?  
I Think I See A Bit Of Flesh  
Inside The New Guy!  
Maybe He Isn'T Everything That He Seems  
Time To Investigate  
What'S Underneath The Seams!_**

Party se empieza a asustar un poco con lo que dice Bonbon, pero esta se acerca a un más, quedando a 20 cm Party, noto que las estrellas en los ojos de Bonbon se volvieron rojas en vez de amarillas.**_  
Let's try make it right(x2)  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you  
See us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as  
You survive the night  
_**Bonbon deja de cantar y le susurra en el oído a Party:

**-Que es lo que piensas de mi ahora? -**

**-Que cuando cantas sacas tu mejor lado –**

_Party respondió casi de inmediato y Bonbon siguió cantando._

**_Forgive me for being suspicious, mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe  
It's not that we don't trust you  
We do!  
(we love you, too 3)  
It's just that, hare at Freddy's  
we have a new rules_**

Party algo asustado pregunta:

-**Qué clase de reglas tienen aquí? –**

**-Unas no muy bonitas ya lo veras-**

Party se mantuvo callado y Bonbon siguió cantando.

**_And If You Break Them  
We Will Have To Break You  
Like Broke  
Our Hearts  
We'Ll Be Forced To Rewire You  
And Repair  
Your Damaged Parts_**

**_Now, you wouldn't want that  
And frankly, neither would I  
But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta  
Be the bad guy_**

_Party pregunta:_

_-**Con que hombre malo? A que te refieres?-**_

_No obtuvo respuesta alguna._

**_In This World, We Play  
We Hope That You Will Stay  
And We Will Throw A Most  
Electrifying Soirée!_**

**_Formal Attire Is Required For You To Take Part  
You'Ve Got Some Skin  
That Needs Removing Before We Start_**

_Party ya estaba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, asombrados por lo que había podido entender de parte de Bonbon._

**_Let's try make it right(x2)  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we  
Give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you  
See us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as  
You survive the night_**

Una vez acaba da la canción Party queda viendo a Bonbon este le dice:

-**Lo que más me gustan de las chicas son su personalidad _(Además del cuerpo :P), y la tuya es especial –_**

Bonbon solo le guiñe el ojo derecho y se va con los Olds.

Una vez con ellos en el escenario:

Foxy.- **Oye Freddy, al parecer a Bonbon le gusta alguien, por eso quería cantar.**

Foxy.- **Eso explicaría, porque no dejaba de cantar, mientras se acercaba a ese sujeto. **_(Freddy sonó algo celoso)_

Bonbon.- **Oh, ya cállense o le diré a todos sus secretos.**

Chica.- **Pero no entiendo que ves en el exactamente, sabes que al final vamos a tener que meterlo en un traje?**

Bonbon.- **Si, lo sé, pero yo tampoco entiendo que me atrae del guardia exactamente, es algo divertido y misterioso no creen?**

Party interrumpe la conversación.- **Es el Turno de los toys y por favor si pueden muévanse del escenario.**

Todos bajan del escenario a excepción de Bonbon quien se quedó con Party.

Bonbon le pregunta.-** me puedes decir tu nombre verdadero?**

Party le responde con ciertas dudas.- **No me acuerdo cual era **_(Efectos del elixir)_**, pero bueno, oye lo hiciste muy bien, me gusta tu manera de cantar, espero que ganes –**

Bonbon.- **Sabes a mí también me gusto cuando cantaste antes, pero dime porque me besaste?**

Party un poco sonrojado.- **Uh…. Bueno eso fue porque….. Eh porque no sé cómo explicarlo, pero me sentí atraído, cuando te vi, sentí unos rápidos latidos de mi corazón, Creo que me….–**

_(Acabo de descubrir 2 cosas: 1.- Party es la personalidad fiestera suprimida por Aarón, la cual fue sacada por el elixir y la 2.- es que a esta personalidad al parecer le gusta Bonbon? :O)_

La pareja fue interrumpida por los Toys, quienes ya habían subido al escenario, a excepción de mangle, quien se encontraba desmallada por ustedes ya saben que.

Bonbon se bajó del escenario, sin antes mandarle un beso a Party, este se sonroja.

Party.- **están listos?**

Beautiful.- **Pero que vamos a cantar? Además nos falta mangle, porque tuviste que besarla Party?**

Party.- **La bese, porque era mi momento no crees? Bueno al parecer alguien está algo celosa? xD**

Tbons.- **Vamos chicos no peleen Ready 4 freddy que vamos a cantar?**

Ready 4 freddy**.- Que Party decida, es el que sabe las canciones más alocadas?**

Party.- **Oh Yhea baby ya sé que vamos a cantar ustedes síganme ok?**

Beautiful.- **Ok, pero primero lleven a mangle a un lugar más cómodo, porque Dormir en el suelo no es muy cómodo que digamos**

Party.- **OK yo me encargo espérenme un momento**

Party de un momento a otro bajo del escenario, tomo a mangle y se la llevo volando a the office.

Party la dejo sobre la mesa, su cabeza estaba sobre su mochila, también saco unas mantas que él había traído por si acaso y el uso para cubrir a mangle, justo cuando se iba a ir miro a mangle y durante un breve momento volvió a ser Aarón.

Aarón.- **Porque cada vez que te miro mi cabeza y mi cerebro me dicen que te conozco?**

Después de terminar esa frase volvió a ser Party y se fue súper rápido a show stage.

Una vez ahí, subió rápidamente al Show stage y dijo:

Party.-** Vamos a cantar **_(siento decirles que esto es un secreto para ustedes ;D)_** que les parece?**

Beautiful.- **bueno al menos no es una mala idea**

Tbons.- **Están seguros de eso?**

Todos asisten con la cabeza y empiezan, la habitación se ilumina fuertemente, Recuerden que ellos pueden sacar cualquier instrumento y con este hacer cualquier tipo de música. Ahora que **_comience una de las cosas más bellas de este fic._**

**_Te quiero como no quise antes, _****_  
Te quiero porque eres natural,  
Porque no hay que tocarte con guantes,  
Ni hablarte sin primero pensar. _**

Party baja del escenario y se acerca a freddy

**Y en mi soledad,**  
**Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,**  
**Cuando miras a la luna y no está...**  
**Cuando lleguen los humanos a marte,**  
**Mira dejaré la vida pasar,**  
**Cuando tengas la intención de casarte**  
**Cuando sepas que ya no puedo más,**  
**Besarás con esa obra de arte**  
**A este loco que ya no puede más.**

Party agarra la mano de freddy y lo lleva con Bonbon _(Aarón empieza a volver a tomar el control)_ Freddy.-** Pero, qué crees que haces?**

Party.- **llevándote con tu verdadero amor **

**_Uohh ahh! ahh, uohh ah... (x2)_**

Party junta las manos de ambos y dice:

**-Ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, solo véanse a los ojos, miren la verdad del amor, miren a su alma _GEMELA_**-

Bonbon y freddy quienes veían a Party decidieron seguirle la corriente, ambos se ven de frente, y pum pum el corazón gano la batalla.

Freddy.-** Bonbon yo siempre te…..-**

Bonbon pone uno de sus dedos en la boca de freddy.- **Sssshhh no Arruinemos este momento tan bello, solo disfrutemos-**

Y de un momento para el otro ambos se ponen a bailar en pareja mientras Party se alejaba cantando.

**Te quiero amar lo que pueda amarte,**  
**Y darte lo que te pueda dar,**  
**Las flores y las cosas de antes,**  
**La vida que aún está por llegar...**

**Y en mi soledad,**  
**Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,**  
**Cuando miras a la luna y no está...**  
**Cuando lleguen los humanos a marte,**  
**Mira dejaré la vida pasar,**  
**Cuando tengas la intensión de casarte**  
**Cuando sepas que ya no puedo más,**  
**Besarás con esa obra de arte**  
**A este loco que ya no puede más.**  
**Uohh ahh! ahh, uohh ah... (X3)**

Party va a buscar a chica este le agarra de la mano y se la lleva a Foxy, cuando ambos se encontraban cerca, no fue necesario que Party les reuniera las manos, pues estos ya se amaban desde antes, y al igual que la pareja anterior, se disponen a bailar y Party a cantar, Pero antes, Foxy le susurró al oído a Party:

**-Muchas gracias marinero –**

Y Party sin perder el tiempo sigue cantando, mientras se alejaba de la feliz pareja.

**Luna, ¿qué me puedes decir?,**  
**Que me puedes contar?**  
**Tu que sabes que este amor me mata,**  
**Dile que la voy a esperar,**  
**Que la voy a encontrar,**  
**Que mi amor es verdad.**

**Y en mi soledad,**  
**Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,**

Party rápidamente de un salto vuelve al escenario y escucha de parte de Tbons y Beautiful.- **Veo que tenemos al doctor corazón, ya terminaste de reunir tortolos? xD –**

Party con una sonrisa responde.- **Me falta una pareja más y creo que ustedes ya saben a qué pareja me refiero.**

Party rápidamente le quita la guitarra a Tbons, mientras lo lanzaba fuera del escenario, este pregunta enojado.- **Porque mierda hiciste eso Part…. Party?-**

El conejo de color celeste se da cuenta que Party agarro de la mano a Beautiful y ambos iban en dirección hacia él, cuando Party junto las manos de ambos, estos se sonrojan y Tbons dice.- **Oye Party creo que aquí te acabas de equivocar no crees?**

Party con una sonrisa.- **Cuando me he equivocado? Solo disfruten de este gran momento que tienen**

Party se alejaba lentamente de los tortolos, Tbons y Beautiful se ven al mismo tiempo, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, pero Tbons es el que habla.- **Tchica siempre que te veo, mi corazón late muy rápido y me dan unas horribles ganas de besar…-**

Este no pudo terminar por ustedes ya saben que (_Beso francés :O),_ Party se alejaba lentamente y volvía a cantar, ahora mismo solo quedaban 2 músicos, él y Ready 4 freddy.

Party cuando iba a seguir cantando, fue detenido por algo, que él creía imposible de la sombras salía una persona, que él creía que no volvería a ver más en su vida.

Party.- **_Elena…. Eres tú?-_**

Ready 4 freddy se da cuenta de la situación, y desde ahora, el solo ahora tendría que seguir cantando, pero gracias a los poderes del elixir, solo tendría que cantar porque el ritmo nunca desaparecía.

Aarón tomo el control y se acercó corriendo a Elena, y cuando ya se encontraban cerca Aarón la abraza

**_Cuando miras a la luna y no está... _****_  
Cuando lleguen los humanos a marte,  
Mira dejaré la vida pasar,  
Cuando tengas la intensión de casarte  
Cuando sepas que ya no puedo más,  
Besarás con esa obra de arte  
A este loco que ya no puede más..  
Uohh ahh! ahh, uohh ah... (X2)_**

Aarón a punto de llorar.- **Elena sabes cuánto he sufrido desde que te fuiste de mi lado, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer**

**_Luna, ¿qué me puedes decir?, _****_  
Que me puedes contar?  
Tu que sabes que este amor me mata,  
Dile que la voy a esperar,  
Que la voy a encontrar,  
Que mi amor es verdad. _**

Elena abrazando a Aarón.- **yo nunca me fui de tu lado, pero ahora, mira a tu alrededor, mira lo que tu lograste, además es el momento de que me olvides, de que conozcas a otras personas**

**_Dile que está en mi alma _****_  
Que mi universo desesperaba,  
Dile que la quiero abrazar,  
Que no puedo esperar,  
Que el tiempo se acaba..._**

Aarón mirando a Elena con tristeza.- **Pero yo te amo **

**_Y en mi soledad,  
Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,  
Cuando miras a la luna y no está...  
Cuando lleguen los humanos a marte,  
Mira dejaré la vida pasar, _**

Elena.- **SI de verdad me amas, me tendrás que dejar ir, pero créeme que siempre que me necesites estaré allí, además una persona en esta pizzería te ama**

**Y en mi soledad,**  
**Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,**  
**Cuando miras a la luna y no está...**  
**Cuando lleguen los humanos a marte,**  
**Mira dejaré la vida pasar,**  
**Cuando tengas la intensión de casarte**  
**Cuando sepas que ya no puedo más,**  
**Besarás con esa obra de arte**  
**A este loco que ya no puede más.**  
**Cuando quiera yo salir a buscarte,**  
**Cuando mires a la luna y no está,**  
**Cuando lleguen los humanos a marte!**

Aarón**.- así y quién es?**

**_Mira dejaré la vida pasar,  
Cuando tengas la intensión de casarte  
Cuando sepas que ya no puedo más,  
Besarás con esa obra de arte  
A este loco que ya no puede más.  
Uohh ahh! ahh, uohh ah..._**

Elena teletransporta mágicamente a Aarón a The office.

* * *

Hasta acá el cap. me quedo muy largo y alguno de ustedes me querrán matar en este momento y yo solo diré que lo siento mucho de verdad si les molesto lo siento nos vemos en un par de días les deseo suerte y les doy un abrazo diganme que les parecio este cap ?

**_MISSION COMPLETED RETURN TO BASE_**


	20. Las cosas empeoran o mejoran?

Bueno, bueno como habéis estado? Espero que muy bien y con las energías cargadas xD antes de empezar el fic.

**-Oye Foxy!-**

**-Que quieres ahora Asome?-**

**-Tu sabes que tienes muchas fanáticas, además de que algunas de ellas se han metido en mi casa, con ganas de violarte cierto? y otras cosas -**

**-sep, por?-**

**-Porque me canse de tener que pelear con todas ellas, solo para protegerte de que no te violen o te secuestren, así que he decidido darte un par de cosas para que disfrutes del momento y también de que lo hagan de la manera más segura, así que toma y cuida de esto, tu sabrás cuando llegara el momento de utilizarlos-**_**(lo se soy todo un loquillo ( **__**͡**_ _**͜ʖ**_ _**͡**__**)**_

**\- ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA SON ESTAS COSAS AWESOME?!-**

**-Esto es un condón y sirve para que no cometas un posible error? Oye porque pones esa cara de tonto?, bueno ahora te explicare que es el sexo-( ****͡** **͜ʖ** **͡****)**

**-NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE-**

**-Oye foxy de que huyes la puerta está cerrada -**

**-OH MI DIOS, OH MI DIOS-**

**-Escucha con atención el sexo es-( ****͡** **͜ʖ** **͡****)**

_(Una hora después de una completa explicación sobre el Sexo y sus riesgos, por parte de Awesome,_ _( __͡_ _͜ʖ_ _͡__) Foxy sale con una cara de p__ó__ker face y se va hacia su pieza, cuando se encontraba ya solo en su pieza, solo se recost__ó__ en posici__ó__n fetal, mientras se chupaba el dedo o garfio? :O, hasta que chica entro a su pieza)_

**-Oye Foxyyyy!, Mistery ya termino el almuerzo, quieres venir a comer? He foxy? –**

**-solo déjame, el suelo está muy cómodo-**

**-Está….. bien, oye te pasa algo? –**

**-No, estoy completamente bien, solo…. Ve….. a comer-**

_(Volviendo con Awesome)_

-**Espero que Foxy esté bien, creo que no tuve que haber sido tan directo con él y tampoco debí mostrarle el libro del kamasutra, pero bueno que se va hacer, ahora si podemos empezar con el fic. A no espera casi se me olvida –**

-De verdad existen fics. Que duran mas de 20 min? Juau.

-Si te dijo de que esta hecho el elixir furry créeme que vomitarías por lo cual te diré lo que contiene, pero en otro idioma para que no entiendas lo que dijo xD buena suerte traduciéndolo xD

Elixir furry:

-L'élixir fourrure est faite à partir des excréments de tous les animaux dans le mensonge de nah monde juste ce fait de la salive et autre chose que je ne me souviens pas (je pense que ce était difficile et les traits physiques (Lo se soy un ser de maldad xD)

Bueno y ahora si podemos continuar con el fic. _(Una pregunta? Debería hacer una sección respondiendo rewiews o incluso creando un dialogo o payasada con ellas? mmmTal vez)_

* * *

Aarón se quedó boquiabierto.

Aarón.- **Ella es la persona que me ama? Juau **

Elena.- **Todos los que ha estado en esta pizzería, han sufrido mucho, y ella se encontraba muy sola, sin nadie a quien amar, pero cuando te vio, sintió lo mismo que yo al verte**

Aarón.- **Así dime que fue lo que viste en mí?**

Elena.- **Yo vi a un hombre que había perdido el camino, que necesitaba que lo guíen, alguien que podía cambiar el mundo, además de que también parecía suprimir varias de sus emociones**

Aarón algo decepcionado, cayendo al suelo y poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza.- **Tienes razón, yo cambie el mundo, pero fue todo para mal, mate a varias personas, buenas y malas, no sabía, quién era, todo lo que hice fue por odio, dinero y poder,**_**lo siento mucho Elena, Yo falle, yo te falle**_

Elena poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Aarón.- **Aun tienes tiempo de cambiar, aun tienes tiempo de ser una mejor persona**

Una fuerte luz arriba de Elena apareció, esta dijo algo entristecida.- **Aarón ya me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por ser parte de mi vida, tú me enseñaste que las personas malas pueden cambiar, y también que la justicia siempre prevalecerá**

La luz lentamente se llevó a Elena, Aarón levantaba su mano al mismo tiempo que la luz se llevaba a Elena estos dijeron al mismo tiempo.- **Hasta luego**

Apenas Elena desapareció mangle despertó.

Mangle con algo de sueño.- **Que paso? Que hago aquí?**

Aarón sonriendo.- **Te desmayaste en medio de la fiesta y yo te traje no te acuerdas?**

Mangle recordando todo lo sucedido se levanta y golpea a Aarón en la boca

Aarón adolorido.- **Porque fue eso?**

Mangle con un leve sonrojo y también un poco de puchero.- **Por robarme un beso**

Aarón burlón.- **Pero si hasta pareció que lo disfrutaste**

Y con esas últimas palabras, Aarón recibe otro golpe de parte de mangle _(Huy fue justo en la cara)_, de un momento a otro una música empieza a sonar, _(Tono de vals)_

Mangle.- **Juau que bonita melodía**

Aarón poniendo una de sus manos detrás de él y con la otra estirándosela a mangle.- **Bailaría esta pieza conmigo, querida mangle**

Mangle sonrojada.- **No se bailar muy bien**

Aarón salvando el momento.- **No te preocupes yo te enseño**

Aarón rápidamente toma las manos de mangle y se disponen a bailar

Aarón.- **Es un, dos, y tres**

Mangle copiando los mismos pasos.- **un? dos? Y tres?**

Aarón.- **así, eso es, veo que aprendes rapi…. AHHH!-**

Aarón no pudo terminar, debido a que mangle le había destrozado el pie izquierdo

Mangle.- **Opsis**

Aarón adolorido.- **Bueno, creo que hable muy rápido**

_(Lo que estáis a punto de leer es un efecto secundario del Awesome drink después de una explicación:_ _Yo estrene mi Awesome drink con estas personas, o más bien dicho yo cambie el verdadero elixir que puppet le iba a dar a mangle, pero creo que al Awesome drink, le falta un mejor nombre y retoques, porque a algunas personas al terminar el uso de este, les puede dar un gran aumento de las hormonas sexuales y si esto pasa solo dijo que terminara **con resultados sexuales** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)y otras cositas, pero bue ahora a seguir con el fic.)_

Aarón y mangle escucharon ruidos muy extraños.

Aarón algo asustado.- **Creo que deberíamos ver que es lo que está pasando no?**

Mangle.- **Deberíamos suena a muchas personas, ve tu solo**

Aarón.- **QUE PORQUE?!**

Mangle.- **Porque tú eres el hombre ptss**

Aarón.- **Eso no es nada justo sabes?**

Mangle de una sola patada saco a Aarón de the office.

Mangle gritando.- **Apúrate que yo te espero aquí**

**Aarón.- Mierda**

Y así Aarón se pone a explorar justo cuando estaba en main hall escucho ruidos extraños viniendo de parts/services, este se acerca lentamente.

Al abrir aquella puerta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Aarón.- **PERO QUE MIERDA ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES 2?!**

Bonbon estaba con Freddy, los cuales se encontraban teniendo sexo ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Rápidamente Bonbon excitada por el momento.- **Oye Aarón te nos unes?**

_(En el cerebro de Aarón)_

Cerebro.- **Vamos únete, se un campeón**

Corazón.- **Aprovecha el momento**

Aarón.- **Que bien que justo traje un bate, por si se querían pasar de listos, *POW**PAW*, algo más que quieran decir?**

Cerebro y corazón al mismo tiempo adoloridos por el batazo.- **No señor Aarón, solo que no nos unamos y nos vallamos con mangle**

Cerebro.- ***cough***** marica** ***cough***

Aarón enojado**.- QUE HAS DICHO?!**

Cerebro.-** Solo dije que eres un campeón *cough*marica*cough***

Aarón echando humos solo agarro el bate con mucha fuerza y el pobre de cerebro salió volando hacia el espacio en conclusión _(derrame cerebral, nah mentira solo volvió al mundo real)_

**_Volviendo al mundo real….._**

Aarón decidido.- **NOPE**

Y así Aarón con todas sus fuerzas cerró la puerta de golpe, y con un poco de suerte, bloqueo la puerta, con una silla que encontró.

**Dato curioso: _si por mi fuera la elección de unirme? Yo diría completamente decidido que SI :S y ustedes? :O_**

**_Volviendo al fic._**

Aarón, dando un par de pasos para atrás.-** Puf eso estuvo cerca, buena ahora voy a seguir investigando, que sueño, que hora será?**

Solo para ustedes diré que eran las 4:40 en la pizzería.

Aarón no perdió el tiempo y siguió investigando los alrededores de la pizzería.

Cuando ya se encontraba en game área escucho otros sonidos raros viniendo de kid´s cove.

Aarón.- **Por favor, dime que no es, lo que creo que es**

Aarón esta vez fue más precavido y abrió lentamente la puerta, únicamente para llevarse otra sorpresa.

Aarón.- **PERO QUE MIERDA ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES 2?!**

Aarón se encontró en medio de otra pareja de guarros _(si quieren saber quiénes eran? Diré chica y Foxy, ahora explicare más sobre que estaban haciendo en pocas palabras: desnudos, mesa, misionero, que más se puede pedir xD o decir ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _

Foxy enojado, desnudo y mirando a Aarón.- **Sera mejor que te vayas, marinero de agua dulce.**

Aarón confundido.- **Sera mejor que me den una explicación de que paso? **

**Dato curioso sobre el elixir: _Al parecer el usuario luego de consumir el Awesome drink, pierde los recuerdos de lo que hizo, mientras el Awesome drink se encontraba activo en su cuerpo, fascinante._**

Chica enojada o excitada.- **VETE DE UNA PUTA VEZ O YO MISMA TE METERE EN UN TRAJE**\- esto lo dijo mirando a Aarón con unos ojos negros con un punto blanco, además de una mirada asesina

Apenas termino la frase, Aarón y Foxy le quedaron mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, por lo que acababa de decir chica.

Aarón asustado.- **Ok, tengan cuidado y usen protección**

**_Luego de que Aarón se fue…..._**

Foxy mirando a chica seductoramente.- **En donde íbamos? A espera ya me acorde**

Y con estas palabras ellos volvieron a lo suyo y Aarón solo dejo de investigar y se fue a The office

_(Porque no les digo que hace ellos? Porque me gusta dejarlos con la duda, de que abran hecho? pero no me odien por eso ,ya que lo bueno está por venir :O)_

Aarón apareciendo por sorpresa.- **BU**

Mangle no respondió, pero Aarón se dio cuenta de que esta estaba viendo las cámaras.

Aarón algo asustado.- **Oye Mangle creo que deberías dejar de…-**

Mangle bajo lentamente la Tablet, para ver a Aarón de manera seductora, esta se levantaba lentamente de la silla, con ambas manos detrás.

Aarón más asustado.- **Oye mangle te encuentras bien?**

_(Mangle al parecer sufría del aumento de las hormonas sexuales, pero como podría ser esto, si ella no tomo el elixir? Mmm mi hipótesis es que al momento de que Aarón se encontraba en el estado de Party, su cuerpo mediante el beso que le había robado, la saliva al juntarse hizo que mangle tuviera un poco del elixir y este al parecer logro uno de los efectos secundarios, en conclusión el elixir es muy fácil de transferir a otro usuario mmmm fascinante :D )_

Mangle logro acorralar a Aarón en una esquina de la oficina y mostrando lo que tenía en una de sus manos.

Aarón asustado.- **Oye mangle que haces con el garfio de Foxy?**

Y de un momento a otro mangle, con el garfio de Foxy de un solo corte rompe toda la ropa de Aarón

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap. Porque? Porque estoy cansado porque a foxy le dio por hacer que todos hiciéramos ejercicios.

Y ahora diré un par de cosas:

**_1.- Porque los escogí como jueces? porque ustedes fueron los primeros seguidores de esta historia y yo le dijo historia en vez de fic., y créanme que eso lo agradezco mucho, tanto que si los tuviera de frente les daría un abrazo o apretó de mano, dependiendo si son un hombre o una mujer, además de que también si les gusta o no, pero bue xD_**

**_2.- El siguiente cap. Tendrá algo de contenido sexual así que los más chicos no lo vean yo tengo por si se lo preguntan 21 y como Salí de la u tan rápido digamos que soy algo así como un genio cuando me lo propongo nah mentira pura suerte_**

**_3.- estoy pensando en hacer otro fic. Pero este estará lleno de payasadas, misterios, otras cositas pero no se preocupen que primero terminare este para seguir con el otro_**

**_PD: Mi mas grande inspiración son las reviews no se olviden de dejar 1 pls :D_**


	21. Lo siento mucho

Lo siento mucho chicos y chicas que lean este fic. Porque ahora no lo podre seguir hasta dentro de mucho tiempo algo muy muy malo acaba de ocurrirme y no creo que pueda salir de esta solo dijo hasta luego y que paso con que si eres bueno la vida te tratara igual esas son puras mentiras yo seguí el camino del bien y solo me han pasado cosas malas me despido tal vez esto vaya a ser para siempre no lo se hasta la próxima si es que la hay me gustaría contarles mas pero no quiero arruinarles el día o la vida con lo que acaba de pasarme


End file.
